Crescent Blade
by Evey71393
Summary: Rin suffered through life wo parents & becoming a foster kid.Then she was adopted.She meets coldhearted Sesshomaru & falls for him.Can he help her with her fear of mirrors & will the blade from her heart be removed?Or will a man from Rin's past haunt her?
1. Intro

This is my first fanfic.I hope you enjoy it:D I don't care if you flame or not. As long as you read it, I'm totally happy.

_Rin's journal entries and thoughts are in ITALICS_

_

* * *

Dear Journal,_

_I swear...I didn't think or know my last day of school was going to be this jacked up. I got teachers hassling me about my clothes, the principal bothering me 'bout gym & swimming, & the guidance councelour trying to help me get over the fear of mirrors. I had a stuff time with mirrors. I just told her its a phobia. I really just hate mirrors...I'll tell ya later the reason. So you know, my name is Rin Minekawa. Personally, I hate my last name but it wasn't my choice. I'm a foster kid with issues. My sister is Sango. She's always nice but I don't really like when her boyfriend Miroku comes over. Little perv...he goes through my underwear drawer for god sake!... & Sango's. Anyway, I lost my parents awhile back when I was 10. I became a foster child 2 weeks ago. See, I used to live with my grandparents after my parents death. But they didn't have any money to pay for stuff for me & had to give me away to my aunt. Same thing happened and instead of being sent to another family member, I was put in the foster home. I'm 15... and was put in a foster home. Most kids were 12,11,10,etc. By 1 week, I was adopted by the Minekawa Family.So here I am. Right now, it's basically the last week of summer. Next week, I start a new school. Shikon High...nice name though. Its opinional about the uniform. Though, there are a few peoples that actually do wear it. Including my sister's friend Kagome. I don't understand why though. Who in the right mind would wear a short skirt everyday to school? Kagome. And maybe some of the slut bags just so they can get away with wearing a skirt that doesn't pass their fingertips.Write ya back later!_

_Truly yours, Rin Minekawa._

I slammed my journal. I only had 5 more pages left to write in. The coincidence was I had 5 more days until school started. I've been up since 2 in the morning.Right now is 11 pm. I ran my hands through my brown hair and messed it up. "Why does my tranqulity have to be interrupted by the board of education?"I asked myself. All week, I spent time getting to know my new family and my journal. It was lost at my grandma's place & the latest owner of the house found it and sent it to my aunt who sent it to the foster who sent it to my new family who gave it to me. WHOO! That a mouthful. I took my brush & brushed my hair. I grabbed part of my hair and put it in a ponytail on the side of my head. I didn't know until 3 days ago, but the ponytail looks like it got hacked off by a sword.

I jumped off my bed and went to my mirror. It was covered with a silky black drape with red flowers.I grabbed the edge of the drape and pulled a slowly."If only I had the guts to look in a mirror, I'd know..."I saw a bit of my shirt. "Shit!No!"I cried and let go of it. It disappeared and I fell to my knees. "Damn it! No...I must never look at a mirror again.I will not ever look again." I took the opportunity to grab a box under my bed. I opened it to reveal something wrapped in a black cloth. I unwrapped it to reveal a knife.I ran my finger over the sharp, ice cold blade. I yelled at myself in my head. _'Rin! You made a vow never to look at a mirror. You almost did!'_ Unknowingly, I raised the knife to my neck._'If you look at a mirror again, this knife is going to kill you. And if you remember, this is the one that killed your father. Unless you want the same death as him, don't you dare look at the mirror!'_

I regained consciousness and realized what I was about to do.I dropped the knife after hearing a pounding on the door. "Rin! Come out of your room! There's breakfast on the table!" a voice yelled. A girl with black hair popped her head through the door."Morning sister!" _'Sango is so lucky to be that pretty.'_ I thought.Sango then raised an eyebrow. "Is that a knife?" _'Crud! Busted!'_ Sango immediately put on a worried face and ran to Rin. "Omg! You weren't trying to...Were you?"she asked.I shook my head. "This is the knife my dad was killed with.It's the only memoir I have left with him..." I responded, looking deeply depressed.Sango put a hand on my shoulder."It's ok. I assumed...come on. Breakfast is nice and hot.We have bacon..."Sango replied. I smiled. "Bacon...yummy in my tummy!" I smiled real big. I grabbed the knife, wrapped it up in black cloth, closed the box, & ran downstairs. "I wish you were that excited about school!"Sango yelled over the banister upstairs.**"BACON!" **I screamed at her. She put a hand on her forehand. "What are we going to do with you Rin?"she asked herself, chuckling. "Serve me bacon!That what you have to do!" Sango fell on the floor laughing.

I was in the kitchen, about to grab bacon until. WHACK! I pulled my hand away."OUCH! Mom!"She smacked my hand with a flipper/spatula thingie."Get changed first!"she said."Yes mommy."I grumbled and walked back to my room. While going up, Sango was already changed.A light pink long sleeve shirt with dark pink areas on the top and the ends of the sleeve,a green long skirt,black stockings, and sandels.Going down the stairs, she stuck her tongue at me.I just scowled. I got into my room and changed into a black short sleeve shirt,red fleece jacket, black baggy pants, pink chunky belt, and black sneakers. I grabbed some braclets and a necklace and headed downstairs. My arrival was presented by a empty plate of bacon! I dropped my jaw so low. "NO!" I fainted from the shock.Our pet cat, Kilala walked over to me & licked my unconcious body. Mom spun around do see me laying there. "All I did was wash the plate.There's still more bacon,eggs, and toast."she said to Sango. Kohaku, my little brother, started poking me with a stick. After 32 times of poking, he announced,"I think she's dead."

I regained conciousness(again) and got up slowly.I turned my head towards Kohaku and gave him the blankess look I could ever make."I have come back for you." I said slowly.(Kohaku is 9 so you know) He screamed and ran away.I started laughing.Then I smelt something nasty."Ew...it smells like..."I looked at the ground. I jumped up away from it. "Kohaku wet himself!There's urine on the carpet!" I laughed, out of funniess and disgust.Mom just sighed. "Oh boy...not again. Kilala missed the litter box first, and now Kohaku? Maybe I need to potty train them again..."she said under her breath. Sango and I giggled. 'Well a few more days of summer.Then school...what can happen?'

* * *

**Bad stuff can happen, good stuff could happen. Please watch out for the next chapter!**

**FLAMES ALLOWED:D  
**


	2. My Job at The Mall

Chapter 2 is here. YAY! Remember, _Rin's thoughts and journal entries are in ITALIC _

Promising, next chapter will have the intro of Sesshomaru.

_

* * *

_

_Dear Journal,_

_My sister is forcing me to go to the mall with her preverted boyfriend.Sango is sweet and all but she doesn't take no for a goddamn answer. I told her I didn't want to go, she referrly changes it to yes. I swear if Miroku touches my ass, my chest, or any body parts I wish not to mention, I will kick his ass.I will continue this entry later, until then..._

_Truly yours, Rin Minekawa._

I slammed the journal and slipped it under my pillow. I just flung the pen somewhere in my room. Personally, today was supposed to be my day off from work at the mall. I work at this clothing store called...just forget it! I don't feel like remembering it. Well, I forgot. I think it's Contar's Sporting Good Store or something like that. It's sport stuff and clothing for men. My best friend Ayame forced me to get a job there. Just like Sango, forcing me to go.She was already dressed, waiting outside my door.

"Hurry up Rin! Miroku will be here any minute!"she screamed at me. "I didn't want to go at the 1st place!" I yelled at her. I threw on some dark blue shirt, black baggy pants, and my favorite red fleece jacket.I strapped on a rainbow belt and laced my red Nikes. I just threw part of my hair into that little ponytail and kicked my door open.Unfortunely, I was surprised by a- "SHIT!" I peeked my head past the door to see Sango on her butt rubbing her nose. "Why can't you open a door like a regular person?"she complained. Her nose was red and her face. Not from blood, from embarrassment.I just giggled and walked down the stairs.Sango was obviously still ticked at me. The evidence to prove it...she tackled me down the stairs.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" "Why did you have the kick the door open?" "Sorry for expressing my anger for forcing me to go!" "You know that I don't take no for answer!" "Well you didn't have to tackle me down the stairs!" Because of Sango, I face-planted myself into wall and bit my lip. There's now blood on our white wall.I licked the liquid off my chapped lips and stuck my bloody tongue out at Sango."Don't do that! That's rude!"she said.I just stood up and went to answer the door.There he was...Miroku."Hello, my hot girlfriend's sister."he said. I just growled and turned to get Sango when I felt a firm hand grasp my ass.I turned red out of anger. **SLAP! **

Sango ran to the door to find out what was that loud scream."What the hell was that?" I smiled out of victory to see Miroku lying on ground in pain. I slapped him and punched his face and kicked him mulitple times in the nuts."Rin! Do you have to beat the living crap out of him everytime he touches you?"Sango asked me while attending to her injured bf. I grinned evilly."Yes.I mean,don't you do that?"Sango flushed and spun around. "Not as much as you! You freaking make him go to the doctors every week!"Miroku smiled and rubbed his hand against Sango's butt. **BANG! **

Sango punched him in the head. "One ass touch-" "Rub." I corrected Sango. "Fine. One ass _rub _was bad enough. Two, you're on your way about crossing the line.Got it?" Miroku groaned."Yes dear." "Good."She lifted Miroku up and ordered,"We're going to the mall now." "Yes dear."he answered and walked to his car in shame.We just followed. He was driving a nice blue Mercedes.Miroku was about to go to his seat until- "AHEM!" Sango crossed her arms and huffed. Repeatedly tapping her foot.Miroku,oblivious to what he was _supposed_ to do, just got into the car and turned it on. He looked at me,questioningly. I just shook my head in disappointment. I tried to act out what he's supposed to do but he shrugged.Sango was furious now. **"YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO OPEN THE DOOR FOR ME YOU JACKASS!"**she screamed at the top of her lungs.Miroku, who was scared out of his mind,scrambbled over to her door and opened it.Sango, now clam, replied with,"Thank you." And sat down. I just jumped over the seat and sat in the back. By the time we got to the mall, Sango and Miroku were basically groping each other in love.

"Ew.."I mumbled and jumped out of the car,leaving them to make out in the parking lot.I just walked into the mall & tried to find my job place. I walked past the food court,glancing at some of the people. Some guys were checking me out while I was walking. I wouldn't necessarily call myself pretty or attractive for that matter.I'm just surprised any dude would look at me.Of course, I didn't expect them to actually think I'm cute. I knew there was something beside me that they liked. And I was correct. I turned my head to see a bunch of California blondes gossiping and talking on cellphones._ 'Obvious. Nobody actually thinks I'm cute.It's always something else they happen to be looking at and I'm just in the way.' _I galloped away and finally found my workplace. Ayame was there.

Ayame, a pigtailed redhead who always wore Wolves sweaters & tees.Today, she wore a blue Wolverine sweater with a gray mini skirt. White thigh-highs & neon green Converse.I've been best friends with her since the 2nd day I arrived in this town.I suspected her as a backstabber like many people before her. But she surprised me by being a actually interesting person. She's the only person I met that loves bacon as much as me. So everytime we have a break at work, we eat at the bacon restrurant in the Food Court.Ayame was working the cashier at the time.She glanced from the register at me."Hey Rin! I thought you had a break!"she yelled across the room. "I did. Until Sango forced me to go to the mall.Look, I have to go before Ms.Anderson catches me-" "Catches you doing what?"a voice asked. I turned around to see the mole face of my boss. Ms.Anderson...a German woman with a mole as big as Mount Rushmore on her face. She had 2 tight buns on each side of her blonde head. From the buns,braids rapidly exploded from them.She was one ripped women. Ms.Anderson was the type of person that would lift weights every Sunday,Tuesday,Thursday, & Saturday. It was always one day inbetween so their muscles could rest. I feared her.Deeply feared her. She can lift you up and throw you super far and fast into a wall with ease.I couldn't say anything. I came to see if Ayame was here. But if Ms.Anderson knew,she'd force me to work on my day off. Actually, if she just plain sees you, she'll make you work.She grinned sinisterly.

**-5 minutes later-**

I was cleaning the front countertop wiht a cloth. Back and forth. I groaned...' _How come Sango had to drag me to the mall & end up spending the day getting raped by Miroku?' _I put soap on the counter and rubbed it with the cloth._ 'Why can't she just come to the mall and shop like normal people? _Ayame saw my facial expression. It screamed _**'What-did-I-do-to-deserve-this**?' _She put a hand on my shoulder. "It's ok.Our break is in half-an-hour.We can eat tons of bacon. Besides, you should be happy." I looked at her. "Why?" "Because there's some cute guys coming our way." I raised an eyebrow and looked towards the doors. It was-

* * *

Who are the guys that came through the door? You'll see in the next chapter! XD 


	3. Enter Sesshomaru!

_previously:Ayame put a hand on my shoulder. "It's ok.Our break is in half-an-hour.We can eat tons of bacon. Besides, you should be happy." I looked at her. "Why?" "Because there's some cute guys coming our way." I raised an eyebrow and looked towards the doors. It was-_

Sesshomaru's P.O.V.

I stared ahead of me. 2 girls stood behind a countertop looking at me and Koga. The redhead was basically checking us out. The one with brown hair just looked like she didn't care. I saw her groaned,rolled her eyes, and then mumble something. She started scrubbing the counter in boredom. "Isn't that redhead girl cute?"a voice asked.I turned my head to see my friend Koga. A tall guy with black hair in a ponytail. He wore a black shirt with brown fur on the shoulders and brown baggy pants. Koga loved checking out girls and trying to go out with them. Then he'd try to get his newly found girlfriend to get one of her friends to go out with me. All of them are ugly,shallow, superficial, and overall...blonde. I personally have no problem with them, it's just that he always goes for the same type of girl. Blonde and has a big set of boobs or a great ass. Or both. Both was a bonus for Koga. I shook my head disappointedly.Koga elbowed me."What's with you?"he asked."Why am I here again?"I asked him. Knowing the answer already._ 'A few minutes ago, Koga said he wanted to come here for a new pair of boots. Knowing Koga, he saw a cute girl. Apparently, the redhead. Yet the brown haired one is interesting.'_ I shook my head. _'What the fuck am I thinking?She's not interesting...she's just bored.'_

Rin's P.O.V.

I looked at the guys in front of me.One had black hair thrown into a ponytail. The other had long silvery hair and the most gorgeous amber eyes I ever saw.But I didn't want it to be noticable that I was checking the silver dude out. So I just acted like I wasn't interested and I was bored by shrugging and going back to work. Unlike Ayame,who was waving at the dude with the black hair. I shook my head disappointingly. I whispered to Ayame. "What's with you?You don't make flirting this obvious...you're only supposed to give him a **_you-are-kinda-cute look_**."She glanced at me and grabbed my shoulders, shaking me constantly. "WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP ME BEFORE?"she whispered loudly."I would have thought it was obvious.They're coming our way."I mumbled and pointed towards them. She gasped and let me go. Leaving me to plummet into the ground."OMG! You know I can't stay cool around guys.They're just so cute."She worried."They're getting closer."I said, just to worry her to death.Ayame started biting her nails."Oh! I'm not ready...is my hair ok?My clothes? My face? No pimples right? There's no hair sticking out right?"I started cleaning the countertop again."Everything's fine.Just be cool."I said under my breath. _'Why is she such a worry wort? They're just guys...'_

Sesshomaru's P.O.V.

I glanced over at that redhead who was obviously freaking out. I knew Koga likes a girl whos worried about meeting him. Koga smirked and whispered, "That girl is checking me out."I groaned. _'Why do you care about girls so much? They're just females.'_ I moved my eyes to see the brown-haired girl.All she did was try to comfort her worry wort of a friend.Apparently, it didn't work because the girl just slapped her forehead and continued to clean the counter.She glanced once or twice at me.I vaguely remember pointing at us while her friend shook her to death.By the time we got to the counter, the redhead was probably sweating to death. Koga said smoothly,"Hello ladies...can you interest us with a date?" "When he means by us, he means him."I added. Koga elbowed me in the stomach and continued,"My name's Koga.My friend here is Sesshomaru."The girl replied,"My name is Ayame. And this is my friend Rin.And we'd love to have a date with you guys." "You mean you would love a date with him."Rin said. She huffed and rolled her eyes.She glanced at me."Anything you need help with today? Shirts,pants,socks,etc." I shook my head.She raised an eyebrow and asked,"Then why the hell did you come in for?" I pointed at Koga."I only came because Koga said he saw a hot girl here before.And he drags me along just so he doesn't get nervous."I replied, not caring if he heard or not.Koga stopped flirting with Ayame and looked extremely embarrassed."What?What do you mean nervous?I'm not nervous! I'm perfectly fine and capable without you being here!" I shrugged and walked away."Ok...see you later then."Koga looked shocked and grabbed my arm."No! Don't leave me by myeslf!"he shrieked. "Dammit! Let go of my fucking arm!"I yelled at him.

Rin's P.O.V.

I watched as Koga clung onto Sesshomaru's arm.Koga glanced at Ayame. She was giggling at him."There's nothing wrong with nervousness..."she said, trying to comfort him."What do you mean?You were like, 'OMG!I can't stay calm around cute guys!I'm a nervous wreck! Is my hair ok?My face? My clothes? Do I have any pimples?' " I did this for a minute or so. Ayame started getting embarrassed like Koga and screamed,"I'm not like that? I did not say that! If you mean that I can't handle being alone with a cute guy...you can just leave because I can be calm."I shrugged and started to walk away. "Shoot yourself...have fun!" Ayame gasped and grabbed my arm."Don't leave me by myself with a cute boy!I can't be calm and cool!" "Fuck! let go of my arm god dammit!"I scolded.I looked at Sesshomaru.I looked at me. We both gave each other a **_our-friends-are-such-losers_** look and nodded agreeingly.Ayame and Koga,who were still worrying, turned their heads to them. They both instantly gravitated to each other. "Wow...you worry a lot as much as me. At least you can stay cool for awhile."Ayame said, admiringly. "Thanks but all I care about is that we have something in common."Koga replied.I banged my head against the countertop 5 times. "Ew...the romantic lovey-dovey is making me sick to my stomach."I said to myself. "You're telling me. I haven't been this sick since Koga forced me to make out with a blonde."Sesshomaru said.I looked at him & smirked. "Finally...someone that agrees with ultra flirtyness is disgusting at times." He stared at me with cold eyes and said,"They're starting to make out."I glanced over to see Koga and Ayame.Kissing each other hard and deeply.Then they knocked over a rack of shirts and fell on them. Still making out."If they so much as get a sperm on a shirt, Ayame is keeping that shirt."I groaned.Aftre a minute or so, I smelt something.I knew what it was but I didn't want to say it."Shit!"I gasped and grabbed Sesshomaru around the waist.

Sesshomaru's P.O.V.

Rin jumped out of the countertop desk and wrapped her arms around my waist."What the fucking hell are you doing?"I ordered. Rin took out a measuring tape and wrapped it around my stomach."Shut up! My boss is here and if she sees me conversating, she'll throw me out of the store. Literally, she weight lifts and she's fucking ripped like a pro."she whispered in my ear. My ears twitched. Not out of uncomfortableness._'That felt good. The way her breath blew against my earlobes.'_ I shook my head. _'No! Stop thinking stuff like that! You don't like her!'_ I looked down at her while she pretended to measure me.She started saying random numbers while measuring my stomach,hips,waist,arms,legs,etc. Just to trick her boss into thinking she's working.I looked around to find Rin's boss. There was no one in the store except Ayame and Koga who were still making out and some man coming our way. I squinted to see the man. _'Shit! That's a woman?'_ Rin turned her head to see the man-lady.Her eyes widened as she saw the person coming her way.I just looked down at her while she gripped the tape.Rin let go,turned around,and give the person the biggest,cheesest smile I ever seen."Hello Ms.Anderson!How was your workout today?"she asked.The man-lady wrapped a towel around her neck."It was super! I outdid the gym master in the weights.I showed that man-shovinous that women can lift weight also."she replied."I see you're finally working for once.Keep the job up!"The man-lady walked away and yelled at Koga and Ayame.Rin smiled for real and said,"Thank you for playing along!If you haven't let me take your measurements, I would have been literally thrown out of here."

Rin's P.O.V.

I saw Sesshomaru give me a little smirk. "Whatever.I need to drag my playa friend out of here.See ya."He walked away and lifted Koga out.Koga gave Ayame a little wave and blew a kiss.Ayame caught it & put it to her heart.Sesshomaru turned his head a bit. Just enough to see her beautiful amber eyes stare at me for a second or so and turn away.I flushed and slid to the floor.Ayame looked at me strange."Are you ok? Or has Cupid decided to shoot an arrow at you?"Ayame said,tauntingly."I love Sesshomaru's eyes.They're so gorgeous."I said out loud. It was supposed to being a thought but I guess it slipped out.I slapped my hand over my mouth and turned to Ayame who was giggling. "Sesshomaru & Rin, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G..."she began. _'Tomorrow is my first day of school...I wonder what's going to happen?'  
_


	4. First Day Of School

_Dear Journal,_

_It has finally come...school. My sweet serenity is over. Damn. Why does it have to happen? Good thing I picked out what to wear.It'd take me forever to fine something.Unlike Sango, she spends from 4 in the morning until 7,trying to find an outift. I'll write later after school.Until then..._

_Truly yours, Rin Minekawa_

I threw the journal under the pillow and flung the pen across the room like usual. On my loveseat couch was my outfit. Black longsleeve shirt with a white skull, red baggy pants,silver chunky belt with sprakles and studs,gray Converse, & always, my favorite red fleece jacket. I just love my jacket.I brushed my hair and put my little ponytail up on my head.I took out my box and opened it. There it was...my little blade. It called for me to kill but I just kissed it and said,"Bye dad. Off to school." I shoved the knife in the box and under my bed. I grabbed my army backpack and headed to the stairs.

I stopped to glance at Sango. She went through a giant pile of clothes which layed on the carpet."Why can't I find anything!"she screamed. I picked up a black shirt with pink shoulders & a gold lotus flower and a black pair of bell bottoms with pink trims. I grabbed a pink belt and her sandels."Ahem!"Sango turned to me. Seeing what I just picked up."That's perfect!Thank you little sister!I take back all I said to you yesterday!"She ripped them out of my hand and slammed the door on me.I ran down the stairs to see Kohaku eating some nice cereal."Ah ha! You have to go to school today! And I don't!"he taunted."Just because you're in 4th grade, doesn't mean you have to make fun of me."I said and picked up Kilala.I petted her and heard her little mew & meows. Sango flew downstairs and grabbed my arm. "We're not being late for school because you!See ya mom!"And she dragged me out of the house.We basically pushed me down the sidewalk.I saw Ayame up ahead and stopped. '_Why does Sango always have to be early?'_ I thought as she watched Sango run.Ayame waved at me.

She wore a black jacket with the logo WOLVERINES on the back,white shirt that said,"What you fail to understand is: I DON'T CARE!", furry brown legwarmers, & her neon green converse.Ayame ran up to me & then frowned."Why are you wearing that?"she asked.She pointed her nail-bitten finger at my necklace. It was a black choker with an amber stone hanging off it. "What's wrong with it?"I asked. She shook her head."Tsk tsk! You should know better then forgot a promise..." "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" "You said you would only wear that necklace when you had a crush on someone..."her voice started fading away.She then started looking wide-eyed. Then totally worried.She grabbed my arm and dragged me down the sidewalk."We were so busy conversating that I forgot about school!"Ayame screamed, now running and still dragging me.I had my heels to the ground to stop but Ayame just kept running.When we got to the school, she finally let go.I glanced around at all the kids.Greeting each other, catching up,etc. Some girls gossiped about what people were wearing & about the new kids. Ayame and I walked slowly past a group of those girls.

"Who's that girl with Ayame?" "I think she's new." "I heard Sango's family adopted her." "That girl is Sango's new sister?" "It's only rumors...we can't be entirely sure." "I saw her talking with Sesshomaru at the mall. You know that place, Contour's Sporting Goods Store or something like that?" "Yeah." "I think that girl works there. Apparently, Ayame and Koga were making out & Sesshomaru and her were chatting nonchantly." "Sesshomaru is so cute." "I wish I could talk to him. But he doesn't like blondes." "Maybe we should dye our hair black or brown or red?" "Or pink?" "Pink would be so adorable..." I eavesdropped on their little conversation. '_ Wow, school hasn't started and there's already rumors starting about me.'_ Bells started ringing and everyone who was loitering in the school yard, immediately ran to the doors. Me and Ayame were talking about being in the same homeroom.I waved bye to her. I had to get my stupid schedule from the guidance office.

I walked into the quiet room."Hello?"I knocked on the wall.No one was there apparently.I came over to the desk and looked behind it. A girl with black hair arose, scaring the shit out of me. It was Kagome."Hey Rin!"her perky voice chriped. I slapped my forehead. _'Of all the people I met on the first day, it had to be Kagome.'_ Kagome looked at me and asked,"Are you like ok?" I groaned. _'Like? Kagome turned into a Valley girl blonde over the past week or so.'_ "I need my schedule."I announced. She slipped behind the desk and pulled out a schedule."Here you go! Mr.Rasslo is down the hall , on the left, the 7th classroom.Bye bye!"Omg, I could not stand Kagome's little voice full of pep and spirit.I just hussled down the hallway. I opened the door. A few people gave me looks like **_Who-the-hell-are-you?_** and **_Look-it's-a-new-person_**. I scanned the room, trying to find someone I knew. That's when I spotted a familiar face with silvery hair,draping around his face. His cold amber eyes met mine as I basically gravitated towards him.

Sesshomaru's P.O.V.

_'Rin's in my homeroom?My lucky day...'_ I shook my head._'No!What have I told you about I do not like her?'_ Rin saw me.Just because I darted my eyes towards her once. You know curiousity can overcome you. It was a usual thing to look at the person who opened the door.Rin kept a bored frown on her face.She grabbed a chair, twisted it around, and sat in front of me. "Hey...you are the only person in this room that I know.So I'm just going to cling to you until I meet Ayame somewhere."she said. She didn't care if some kids heard what she said.Some girls looked at me.Admiringly & pissed. They were jealous that I was talking to the new girl. "You know there's been rumors about us going around the school?"Rin asked.Her chin rested on hand which was clenched with a fist.I nodded."Yeah. All my fans are asking me questions like _'Are you going out with her?_' and _'How come you were talking to that girl?'_ and the most famous one, _'You can talk to some strange girl but not to a beautiful woman like me?'_ "I replied with a scowl.Rin just gave me a sympathetic look. It said **_This-sucks-squirrels-nuts._** I nodded in agreement.Then I noticed a shining object around her neck.I leaned a bit over the desk and reached my arm over to it.

Rin's P.O.V.

Sesshomaru's hand reached over to my neck and he grasped the stone of my necklace.He stared at it. Amazed at it. "This is very beautiful."he said. _'He has such a strong,sexy voice.'_ I shook my head until I felt dizzy, which wasn't long. Because I get dizzy extremely easily. _'Don't think stuff like that.When I do, I make a look that admires him._' He lent over the desk a bit more to get a better observation of the stone. "This is very precious gem..."he whispered.By now, almost half the class was staring at us. I still had a bored face. I leaned my cheek on my fist, giving me a sideways view of his face. _'What a cold face...I love that crescent moon on his forehead. The bangs surround it like a little protective shield.If only I could run my fingers through his bangs...' _I almost felt my hand about to move.Instead, I replied,"The stone is amber...I usually wear it on special days. I guess I wanted to wear it today to make an impression." Sesshomaru lingered a finger over the magnificent gem and said,"An impression? On these superficial girls & sport obsessed guys?Not a very good idea.."I had to chuckle."I didn't think about it that way."I glanced down at my shimmering necklace & back at Sesshomaru."The stone's color reminds me of you..."I said,unknowingly.I saw a suprised look on him for a second. _'Shit! I shouldn't have said that.Gotta make it better!'_ "Your eyes are the same color as it. It's like a perfect match."

Sesshomaru's P.O.V.

I slowly let go of the necklace. I was sorta stunned at what she said. _'The stone's color reminds me of you...your eyes are the same color as it...it's like a perfect match.'_ Rin's face still didn't change."In fact..."she started.She unclasped her necklace and held it in her hand.Like she was going to put it back on. But it wasn't going to be on her.Rin leant over the desk & clasped it around my neck."There!Perfect fit..."She held the stone in her hand and then kissed it.Just as she kissed it,the bell rang. Everyone(including the teacher) was watching us.Rin got up and said,"You keep it...I have a green one at home." Everyone watched as Rin left the room.Then they payed their attention to me. I was still shocked by it. I hesitanted to hold the gem.When I did, I can't believe what I did. "Oh my god! Sesshomaru's blushing!Actually blushing!" _'GODDAMMIT SHIT!'_ I screamed in my head. I flew out of the classroom.I headed straight for the bathroom. I looked at the mirror. There it was...a plain of pink,flushing across the plateau of my face.

Rin's P.O.V.

I walked nice and calmly to my next class that happened to be..."Science."I said to myself. _'WHY SCIENCE? Anything but SCIENCE!'_ I burst through the door.Everyone stared at me. Not in new girl preson way, in the **_You-did-something-wrong _**way. I scanned the room to find someone I knew. Unfortunely, it was Koga.He stood up and waved at me. "Rin! Over here!"he said,pretty loudly I should add.I walked over to him & there was one word I heard that made me turn around..."RIN!" I turned around to see Kanna.A short, white haired girl. Her gray eyes stared up at me. I knew her from work. She worked over in the Old Navy."Hey Kanna,my girl!" "Hey Rin Rin my foxy lady!" We both started laughing.Kanna walked to a seat in the back.I sat next to Koga who asked me,"What was with that?" I giggled,"It's a secret girl thing between me and her." Truthfully, we watched some 70s movie with these 2 girls were spies and they said stuff like that.

Koga just raised an eyebrow and then smirked."You did something wrong Rin..."I looked at him."What did I do?" "You know what you did..." "What the hell did I do?" "You made Sesshomaru blush...that's what you did." "How?" "What you did in homeroom...you said about how that stone reminds you of him and it matches his eyes and it's prefect for him.Then you wrapped it around his neck and kissed the jewel.You made him blush.And that's utterly wrong." The bell started ringing. The teacher walked in. "Oh no..."Koga looked at me."What?" "Oh hell no..."Koga gave me a look."What's the problem?" "No way...this can't be true. Of all the people of the world, it had to be you."I said to myself.I felt like ripping my hair out and then the teachers so we both can suffer.And then I'd set the teacher on fire.And laugh.

Life had to be so cruel to me that they sent this person to torture me. It was-


	5. First Day Of School Pt 2

D.C. talk-Thank you for the review

Angel Heart 1622-next chapter here!

fallen angel-I'm sorry bout the blonde thing.I actually have a few blonde friends. It's just that it is true that most blondes are slutty. (britney spears, jessica simpson as an example)So I'm using that as the blonde thing. Really sorry.

ONTO THE STORY!

_

* * *

_

_previously:The teacher walked in. "Oh no..."Koga looked at me."What?" "Oh hell no..."Koga gave me a look."What's the problem?" "No way...this can't be true. Of all the people of the world, it had to be you."I said to myself.I felt like ripping my hair out and then the teachers so we both can suffer.And then I'd set the teacher on fire.And laugh._

_Life had to be so cruel to me that they sent this person to torture me. It was-_

It was...that lady from Wal-Mart! "No way!"I basically screamed.Everyone in the class turned around and looked at me.Even the teacher who was writting her name on the board looked at me. She recognized my face & smirked. "So...we meet again."she said. I felt like taking that marker and shoving it down her throat.While she got poisoning, I'd videotape her dying.And when I got home, I'd watch it over & over again like reruns of Star Trek.Koga looked confused and whispered, "You know Ms.Taddi?" I nodded."Ms. Taddi's your name?"I asked. She nodded. "Well, I think you look a _tad _hookerish in those fishnet stockings & 5 inch Stillatos."I replied. Everyone gasped at the response I gave.Ms. Taddi looked stunned for a moment but remained her cool."Well...It's obvious your just jealous of the beauty of intelligence."she said."If the beauty of intelligence means wearing mini skirts that basically show off your thong & shirts that cut down so low that your boobs are basically going to explode out of it, I'm not really jealous. I just feel bad for you." Everyone started laughing. Ms.Taddi glared at me. I flipped my hair,victorious,and returned the glare.

Ms.Taddi then smiled. Her smiles make me sick. "How do you like my hair? I just got it cut and the hair dye was just so utterly perfect...don't you think so?"She took something out of her purse and walked to me."Here's a little present from me to you."She dropped a box on my lap.It was the hair dye she used. It felt heavy like the dye was in there. 'Maybe she is nice...' I opened it to be sure it's in there. I looked inside...I dropped my jaw and stood up on my chair in shock. **"THERE'S OLD CHUNKY MILK IN HERE!" **I screamed at the top of my lungs.Ms. Taddi, who was writing on the board, turned her head and replied,"Well of course. Like I would really give back hair dye to a ignorant student." "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU? The dye was for my mother!" "She's a middle-aged woman...like she really needs hair dye." "She's growing gray hairs. She needed it so she won't look so old." "So?Do you think I actually care?" By now I was fuming...I basically had smoke steaming out my ears. "Why you...**MALICIOUS SNOB!**" I yelled. Everyone was enjoying this fight between the teacher and me. "Well...maybe I was being rude before but there was no need for a comment like that." "You** slutass whore!**" "What a little foul-mouthed brat you are..." "Brat? I am not a brat!" "You're basically whining about one little thing that happened at Wal-Mart..." "That was the only color they had left and it restocks in 3 weeks! No duh I'm complaining! My mom will look 60 by the time it restocks..." "It's not my problem." "Oh...you, mothe-"Koga pulled me down from my seat and slapped his hand over my mouth. "Stop it already."he said. I bite his fingers and screamed,**"MOTHERfucker!" **Everyone gasped.Koga slapped both his hands over my mouth."Why you insignificant,minute child! For that, you can't start off school with a 0 in science."

I pushed Koga away from me and repsonded,"So what? Science has always been my worst subject.I always end up passing the grade afterwards with a 30 or lower." The bell rang and Ms.Taddi grumbled something under her breath. Me and Koga walked out of the room.Koga put a hand on my shoulder and asked,"What actually happened at Wal-mart that made this teacher-student relationship a battle royal.Yesterday when I came home from the mall, my mom told me we were going to Wal-Mart to pick up somethings...

_flashback_

_"Rin, get some hair dye for me. Auburn Cocoa Brown ok?" "Sure." I walked over to the hair department and searched for the color. I found it and there was only one left.I picked it up and said,"Wow, my luck!The last one..."Then I lost the grip of it.I heard the plop of it landing and then some tall blonde woman picked it up for me. She gave me it back and then said,"Here you go. You gotta hold on to stuff tighter. Someone can just take it you know?"The woman walked away."Thank y-"I looked at my hand. I had hair removal treatment in my hand."Thank you...you...you BITCH!"I screamed in anger. She turned around to ask,"What did you say?" "I said bitch.What? I gotta spell it out for you? B-I-T-C-H, Bitch!"I replied. "Give me back the hair dye." "Your hair color is nice enough, you don't need to change the color." "It's for my mother." I pointed at her,who waved back at me."She's growing gray hairs and needs that so she doesn't look so old.Besides, I had it first." "I don't care.All I care about is my hair." "Bee-otch! I hope those breast implants of yours fall out and your plastic nose gets torn off!" "You're just jealous of my big boobs and cute little nose." "Jealous? I'm more jealous of a turtle then you. Do you listen to 'Every Rose Has A Thorn'?" "Yeah.Why?" "You look like you do. For one thing, the song sucks. Two, take the cd, break it in half, and slit your wrist with the remaining pieces. Three, you're pathetic for listening to it.Listen to other stuff! I know you are one of those people who spends every Friday, listening to that song, hoping you can meet someone, and eat ice cream till you puke while watching Spanish soap operas." "How do you know that?" "See? You just admitted to it!" "You're still not getting the hair dye." "Screw you, you prostitute!" "When you go to school tomorrow, you're going to be shocked!" "Why? Because I'll see you there in the my grade?Eh, I think you belong in 5th grade if you're in school. The least you can do is learn some comebacks to intimdate me...bitch." "I'm paying for the hair dye.Good bye...bitch." "Bitch? Wannabe good comebacker!...slutass preganant whore bitch!"_

_end flashback_

"Wow...ultra catfight." "I know, I hate her.Damn her." "Now you know how to stand your ground.I hope you can do that with Kagura." "Who?" "Kagura. Out of Sesshomaru's fans, Kagura is the triple #1 fan of him. She asked him out 8,423, counting.Since junior high.She tries to take out anyone who even dares talk to him.She's going to be one pissed off girl when she finds out you made Sesshomaru blush and give him a necklace. A necklace that he hasn't even taken off!" "Wow...she's probably one of those stalkers that stalk their lover even though he/she doesn't love her back and just spends all day, peeking into windows. Watching him bathe, get dress, do homework, watch tv,etc. for hours straight. And then record in a little diary what he did today.And then prepare for tomorrow." "You know how to read people very well." "I know. I met every type of person imaginable. I even met a pink princess blonde who loves snowboarding and dumpster driving every Thursday." "Very rare.Very rare indeed."

Sesshomaru's P.O.V.

_'Lunch...finally! Time to rest and think about stuff that has no relation to school...like Rin.'_ I slapped my forehead. "I don't like Rin, I don't like Rin..."I said quietly to myself.Then I smelt something putrid and disgusting.Kagura...I turned my head to see the red-eyed whore smile at me. "Hi Sessie baby...how's my love today?"she flirted.I growled in agony of having to see her face. "It was fine until you appeared." "Sessie, you know you can't hide your feelings from me..." Kagura threw her leg over my lap and sat on me, face to face."Because I know you love me."she whispered, and almost slipped a kiss on me until she saw my necklace. "What the! Who the hell gave you this?"she ordered. I pushed her off me and she fell to the floor. "None of your goddammit business...go fuck Dalton or Justin...or whoever you fuck on Mondays." She looked pissed now."Tell me who gave it to you now!" "No...get hit by a bus and die." "Bastard!"she grabbed my face. Her nails started digging into my skin."Tell me!" "Fine! If you leave me alone ok? Minekawa."She let go of face...she looked confused."Minekawa?...Minekawa. Minekawa! That new bitch who made you blush in homeroom?" "Yeah. I'm going to find her and sit with her.I'm not going to stay at your table or even next to it."I picked up my tray and sawRin sitting with Ayame and Kanna.I plopped my tray next to her and sat down.

"Hey Rin...Ayame,Kanna." "Hi!"they all said in unison.Koga sat next to Ayame and gave her a wet kiss on the lips."Hello my cupcake..." Rin made a disgusted face and stuck her tongue out.I glared back at Kagura. She glared right back and pointed at Rin and took a knife, held it to her neck and acted like slitting her throat.I knew she was only trying to intimidate me into thinking that she was going to kill Rin but I thought back to most of the other girls I talked to before...

_Reina Johnson- Killed in a car accident. Everyone said Kagura broke the brakes on her car. I didn't believe a word they said_

_Marilyn Kilowshi-Died of food poisoning. Everyone said Kagura put the poison in her food. Didn't believe it_

_Ginger Milauwakei-Murdered with a knife.Everyone said Kagura murdered her but I didn't believe it_

_Kiley Sandtrees-Shot in the head with a gun.Everyone said Kagura did it and I didn't believe it at all._

I didn't realize it until now...every girl I have ever dated or even made friends with or even had an occasional chat with, Kagura killed her. Kagura is so obssessed with me that she'll kill any girl, _any girl_, wether its her own friends or relatives, who just happens to utter a word to me.Rin had one hand on her lap and the other, her head leaned on.She looked tired and bored.

Rin's P.O.V.

I was stressed out about having all theses teachers on my case. Ms.Taddi, the whore science teacher. Mr.Lilola, the dumbass English teacher. Mr.Ville,the moronic social studies teacher. Mrs.Dupart, bitchy home ec. teacher. And finally, Mr.Cestlave, criminal bastard math teacher. They all gave me attitudes and I didn't like it. I only stood up for myself to Ms.Taddi.The rest, I gave them a **_I-Don't-Freaking-Care _**looks.Then I felt a strong hand hold my hand.I looked at my lap. Sesshomaru was holding my hand.He looked kinda nervous when he whispered,"We have to talk."We stood up and he led me into a hallway. Sesshomaru dragged me through a door that said, **DO NOT ENTER! **And led me up the stairs."Sesshomaru...where are we going?"I asked.He kicked open a door.I looked around. We were on the roof of the school."It's so beautiful up here...you can see everything.My house is over there!"I said, frantically pointing my finger at my house.Then I stopped and asked,"Why did you bring me up here?"By now, Sesshomaru was sitting on the edge.I walked over to him and joined him.

"This was the only way to talk without someone overhearing what I was going to say.Well,did Koga tell you about Kagura?"he asked."Yeah." "Everything right?" "Yep." "Look, since Kagura is my #1 fan, she's obssessed about hooking up with me. I didn't realize until today that, Kagura is so obsessed about me, she's even willingly to kill anyone who gets to close to me." I gasped. "Every girl I ever dated or even had a frequent chats with, she killed. I'm worried about you."Sesshomaru's face actually showed emotion for once. Care, sadness...just for me. "I don't want you being killed by her.I really don't want it happening. That's why we have to stop speaking to each other until I find a way we can be together without risking your life." "I don't want to die by her.But..."I looked at Sesshomaru."But...I don't want to leave you."


	6. First Day Of School Pt 3

D.C talk- I know...trying not to take them too much out of character. As for the murdering of people done by Kagura, lets just say she has... _connections_ to hide the evidence -----hint hint not giving all of it away.

Onwards to my story (so you know, I'm only 12 and I use such bad words and adult-rated things. I'm seriously evil for this)_

* * *

_

previously:Sesshomaru's face actually showed emotion for once. Care, sadness...just for me. "I don't want you being killed by her.I really don't want it happening. That's why we have to stop speaking to each other until I find a way we can be together without risking your life." "I don't want to die by her.But..."I looked at Sesshomaru."But...I don't want to leave you."

I frowned and stared at my lap.Sesshomaru sorta smiled and whispered into my ear,"I know." He threw his arms around me and pulled me into a warm embrace."Maybe we can go over each others houses.I mean, no one will know." I suggested. I loved the feel of Sesshomaru's hair, rubbing against my face. _'It's like silk.' _Sesshomaru shook his head. "If you remember, Kagura stalks me for god's sake. It'll be hard to out sneek her."I glanced up at Sesshomaru's cold face. I was in love with that moon on his forehead.If only I could run my fingers through his bangs so I could get a better view of it. I felt my hands reach up to his face.Sesshomaru looked a little akward.I started running my fingers through his bangs. _'It's so beautiful...his hair and the crescent moon.Why does the moon look so familiar though?' _While running my fingers through his bangs, I firmly held has head in my hands. We stared deep into each others eyes. I knew we were going to kiss and I was right. Sesshomaru still had his arms wrapped around me. We slowly moved our heads together until we were about a few centimeters away from each other.Then-

Sesshomaru's P.O.V.

**BANG! **Rin and I looked at the door.Ayame and Koga stood in front of the door in shock.I felt Rin's grasp of my head loosen and she broke out of my arms. "Ayame!"she shrieked.Rin grabbed Ayame by the arm and put on a cheesy smile,"Me and her are going to talk.See ya later guys!" While she was speaking through her teeth, I knew she was pissed and was grinding her teeth.Rin dragged Ayame down the stairs.The door shut and the only sound that was made was Koga. "OOOOOWWWWWWW!"he shrieked.The instant the door closed, I punched Koga, straight into the face. "What the fuck was that for?"he yelled.I drove my foot through his stomach."You know why! I was so close to kissing Rin and you and your girlfriend had to appear out of nowhere and destory the moment you jackass!"I screamed.Koga then started chuckling. "You're blushing." Koga reached into his pocket and pulled out a compact. "When did you start using makeup?"I teased. "It's Ayame's but look at the line of pink flushing across your face." I opened it and saw the pink.It was darker then before. "Man, you must really like her if you're blushing that much."Koga said. _'No...I don't really like her. I-I love her.' _

Rin's P.O.V.

"Dammit it Ayame!You had to ruin it!"I screamed at her in the halls.Ayame looked placed her hands on her hips and said,"It's not my fault you had to pick the roof to _'speak' _to each other."Then Ayame's face molded into a curious face. "What was it like?"She asked.I dragged her to the stairs and sat down, acting like I was so excited and giddy. "It was-"I started. Then Ayame was knocked out on the floor. I punched her in the head and screamed in anger,"It was romantic and perfect until you had to come on in and ruin the special moment you asshole!"Ayame came back to conciousness and replied, "Why do you have to be such a hardass?" "Because I can."I said.I gave her a sympathetic smile and added,"Ok I'm sorry. It's just we were so close to kissing that you came in and destoryed it.You evil little bee-otch..." She smiled and got up. "I'm sorry, me and my boyfriend ruined it. I hope Sesshomaru and Koga don't get into a really bad rumble."she said, because we were able to hear the groans of pain from Koga."To gym?"I asked. She smiled and said,"To gym!"So we laughed and skipped merrily down the hall to gym.And boy, I was in for a surprise.From being a happy,giddy girl who almost got her first kiss to a pissed off _chica_.

"They make you wear these things?"I screamed, holding a pair of blue short shorts that looked almost like a bikini bottom. Ayame leaned against a wall and nodded her head disapointingly. "The creator of these things are a sick perverted man."she replied. I tried them on and hated how I looked. Sure, if you saw me, you'd think I'd have a pair of legs that went on for miles. To me,I had chunky thighs and short stubby legs.I didn't look at the mirror. I assumed. I just can never look at a mirror.I never will.No matter what. Ayame tried to convince me I looked great."Come on! Your legs are beautiful! I'm jealous of you. If I had those legs, I'd be wearing mini skirts everyday to school, just for guys to look at me. Even give me a double-take." I glared at the piece of material that was assumed _'clothes'. _"I feel like a hooker.All I need is those fishnets Ms.Taddi was wearing and I'll be set to strip off my clothes." I groaned.I didn't want to get out of the bathroom.So Ayame, literally, dragged me out.I stopped and froze."I regret asking mom to let me come to this school."I mumbled under my breath.

Then I heard a familiar voice yell at me. "Rin!"I turned around.There was Kagome and some silver-haired dude behind her. "Rin...It's like nice to like see you again." Ayame was able to see my eye twitching in pain.I whispered,"Hold me back..." to Ayame. Kagome turned around to look at everyone else while I tried to pounce on Kagome, to choke her and restrain her from saying _'like'_ in the same sentence over 8 times.Ayame did as I said and held me back. I was only one inch from her throat.The silver-haired guy watched me try to strangle her.Ayame gave him a look and asked,"Aren't you going to help your girlfriend, Inuyasha?" Inuyasha growled. "What am I supposed to do?Tell her, '_Oh Kagome, one of your friends is trying to choke you because you're being a Valley girl_?' "he yelled. Kagome turned around and Rin jumped back as far as she could. Knocking over Ayame.Inuyasha started laughing at her until Kagome slapped Inuyasha. "What the fucking hell was that for!"he demanded."Laughing at my friend! I swear, you should be glad someone cared for you when Kikyo dumped your ass! Maybe I should too! Just to show you that love hurts no matter what!"Kagome scolded Inuyasha. I smirked and said,"I like Kagome when she's angry."I helped her off the floor and we started stretching out. "So where's the gym teacher?"I asked. Kagome answered,"Mr.Bellows, he's barely here.He usually sends student gym-teachers from either 11th/12th grade or the college near here.The college guys are like totally hot." Inuyasha heard this and came straight over. "What? The college guys are hot? You never call me hot!"he said."Well, hot is a term used by girls to say they're guys that are extremely attractive that we have no chance of getting.They're in college. What dude from there would be date a 10th grader or 11th?Duh!"Kagome stated. "Oh...whatever."Inuyasha replied and walked away. Kagome then whispered,"The best way to drive clueless men away from knowing your conversation, use big words to confuse them." "But you didn't use...big...-"I started and then stopped when Kagome sneakily raised an eyebrow."Words." "That's how clueless he is."

Then we heard the sound of the gym doors open. 2 men entered the room and walked to the front of the gym. It was Sesshomaru and Koga. All the girls except me,Ayame, and Kagome, ran straight to Sesshomaru and started flocking him.Sesshomaru had his eyes closed and looked like he had a headache. "Sit."he said.And opened his eyes,giving each girl a cold stare like he was going to kill them. "Now."he finished.Every girl scrambled away from him and sat somewhere else.Koga, who held a clip board, scanned our class, checking & marking people I guess.Ayame basically ran to Koga and kissed him frantically.I was too occupied talking to Kagome that I didn't notice 2 familiar arms wrap around my shoulders."Hey Rin." was whispered into my ears, making chills run down my back.Kagome raised an eyebrow and asked,"You two know each other?" I nodded.

Sesshomaru's P.O.V.

"Sesshomaru..."I let go of Rin and stood up. "_Little_ brother..."I started. Rin perked up and asked Kagome,"Little! You mean Inuyasha's in my grade?" Kagome nodded cheerfully."10th grader boys are so adorable.So new to the realization of social steps.So mindless, you can draw them into your grasp and mold them into the perfect guy."Then she gave a grim face and added,"Except this piece of clay has a stick up its ass and is too arrogant to let me mold him."Kagome gave Inuyasha a serious look.It screamed **_Dumbass boyfriend_**.Rin started giggling.Inuyasha pushed me out of the way and started yelling at Kagome."What did you say Kagome?" "You heard me! You have a fucking stick up your ass that makes you so irritable and leaves to relationship problems." "Kikyo never whined like you!" "Because she never cared about you! She was only using you!" "At least she didn't dress like a slut unlike you and your extremely short skirts." _' Wrong move Inuyasha. There's only 1 thing to do now. Give into her whims.' _What I thought was going to happen was that Kagome got so mad that she'll scare the living shit out of Inuyasha. But what really happened was the exact opposite.Kagome was absolutely stunned.Tears started falling down her face. "That's what you think about how dress?A slut? The only reason why I started acting and dressing like this was because this is the types of girls you always were looking at. At the mall, at restrurants,everywhere. You never looked at me like that. So I decided to take that trip to California over the summer so I could learn how to act like them.But I guess wearing short skirts and saying _like_ in every sentence is a failed plan. Now it's nice to know how you really think of me...a slut."

Kagome broke down into tears on the floor.Rin,Ayame, and a few other friends of hers tried comforting her.Rin whispered something to the girls.They stood up and glared at Inuyasha. He was shaking in fear. Rin cracked her neck and fists. "Dammit Inuyasha, you're going to pay for what you did to Kagome."She said,walking towards Inuyasha. The girls followed Rin and they charged after Inuyasha,who was already crying for his mommy and running away.I couldn't help to smile at this sight. '_Inuyasha said he always wanted a herd of girls chasing after him. I guess he got his wish_.' I looked at Rin who was punching Inuyasha in the stomach. _'I wonder if I'll actually be able to tell her my feelings soon.Without any distractions or interruptions_.'

* * *

Will Sesshomaru get to tell Rin his feelings?  
Will Shippo ever be introduced in this story? (i don't even know)  
Will Sango and Miroku be put back in this story?  
Will Inuyasha ever live through his vicious beating by girls?

Find out on the next chapter of Crescent Blade! (fake audience applaude)


	7. Rin's Mysterious Past Revealed

Here's chapter 7! I must tell you, since Rin's past is being revealed, the entry in her journal will explain in pretty good detail. Including the deaths and stuff...

Whatever!Please read! XD : )_

* * *

Dear Diary, _

_I promised I was going to tell you the reason why I can't look into mirrors...so I'll tell you. You see, let's say my dad had a few mishaps with a man. Unknown to me, my dad was actually a drug dealer.He'd go out occasionally with a silver suitcase. I was 8 when I first saw what was in there. Marijuana...but I was 8. I just thought it was crushed up tea leaves my mom sometimes used.At 10, I became suspicious about it when I was told what marijuana was.He tricked me into thinking he worked at a car dealership. But an alley near a the place he 'worked' at, he sold marijuana to people that were criminals, former criminals, members of gangs,etc. His boss after monthes lost connection to his supplier. My father was the number seller. He sold acres of that shit to everyone. Soon, their last supplies were gone very quickly. People who bought it never got it on time or didn't get it at all. So they started killing all of his bosses dealers.My dad was stupid enough to enough to bring us to his boss. He blindfolded me. He didn't want me to see what was going to happen. My mom instantly took off her blindfold. The boss' office was covered with mirrors. I didn't see but I heard the groans of pain and the breaking of mirrors everywhere. My mom's screams of terror stopped. I heard a thud next to me.Apparently, it was my mother's dead coarpse lying beside me.The boss stabbed my mom multiple times with shards of the broken mirrors.I took off my blindfold. I was shocked to see my dad bleeding.Shards of the mirror pierced his skin and tore open.Letting blood squirt out from his veins and arteries.I turned my head to my mother who had pieces stuffed into her body and slit her throat.Her blood was quickly spreading over the floor and my jeans soaked up the blood.Then the boss finally had my father in his grasp and stabbed him right in the heart with the knife I have. "NO!Why did you kill my mommy and daddy?"I shrieked. The boss didn't notice me until now."You better not tell anyone about this! If you do, you'll end up like your parents here." He yelled. I fell on the floor and said,"I promise!" "You better or else. I'll just make you promise even more then." Unfortunely, I passed out by then. When I was at the police station, they said he had taken the knife and ripped open a hole in my chest.He snapped of a thin piece of the blade and shoved it diagonally into my heart.When I was at the hospital, they said he drove it through the areas of my heart that could instantly kill me if it was removed.They knew because they attempted removing it from my heart before they told me. They killed me for a second.You know who everyone says when you die, you see the light?Well that didn't happen to me. life didn't flash before my eyes or anything. All I saw was a void of darkness and me falling into it.And then I saw the medical light above me. They said that the blade cannot be removed without killing me...again. Anywho, back to when I got that blade shoved into my heart.It was probably an half an hour when I regained conciousness. I was bleeding so much.I crawled over to my father.He was bleeding, I was bleeding, my mom was bleeding, damn it was a blood fest.I pulled out the knife from his chest.I looked to my side. One mirror remained in the whole room. It was cracked. The visual image seen there was a blood covered 10 year old me, holding a bloody knife, and the lying coarspe of a dad beside.I couldn't stand the image. Then the mirror just broke into pieces.By then, I fainted from the blood loss. 2 years later, I was finally healed, getting interrogated, and I was parentless.Before the police sent me to a foster home, my grandparents decided to take me in since I didn't have godparents.And I think I told you what happened next. Ran out of money, gave me to another relative,she ran out of money,sent me to a foster home, adopted by Minekawa Family, Here I am! Wow, that felt good to get this story off my soul. But really, after healing, everytime I looked at a mirror, I saw the same image. A girl covered in blood with a knife.I couldn't bear the picture. And if someone was next to me in the picture, they were the bloody coarspe. So...yeah. I've been seeing the same thing everytime I looked in a mirror and I just decided I would never look at one again.Damn, that is some story about my past...oh well. The truth's the truth._

_Truly yours, Rin Minekawa_

I looked at the entry I wrote. It was the last page of this diary. "Man, this sucks.I thought I had one more left."I ran through the pages, just to see if I left one page blank. Nope. Utterly empty. No clear pages left.I flung the diary and the pen across the room.My first day of school ended a 3 hours ago.So it was 7:00 pm on the dot.Wait... 7:01. I got off my bed and walked down the stairs.I stopped at the 5 step when I heard groaning from Sango's room. _'Ew...she probably has Miroku over.Damn sex-addicted pigs.' _I slid down the railing and ran into the kitchen. I slipped on the blue tiled floor and fell on my face. "Kilala probably crapped on this floor...twice."I mumbled.I got up and looked through the refrigerator.All I was doing was looking for leftover bacon when the doorbell rang.I slammed refrigerator door and walked to the front door. (Just so you know,I'm wearing a really tight tank top that shows off my stomach and pajamas pants.And I have all my hair up in a side ponytail)

I opened the door.There stood Sesshomaru.The tall silver haired,amber eyed guy I love. "Uh...hi?"I said.He had one hand in his pocket(Alanis Morrisette! I love that song 'Hand In My Pocket')."Well that was a nice welcoming."he said.His face was so cold but it made me feel warm. "Sorry.What are you doing here and how did you get my address?"I asked, letting him come into my house. "Ayame and Koga are going to get some ice cream somewhere in an half an hour and told me to invite you. Ayame gave me the address to pick you up. Since I live pretty far away from here so they're going to get ice cream in 5 minutes.Do you want to come?" I was fixing my shirt when he said that and I answered,"Whatever.It'll be nice to get out of this _sex chamber_!" I pointed at Sango's room where you could hear groaning from.Sesshomaru mouthed _'ew'. _I turned around to get changed when Sesshomaru asked a question.

Sesshomaru's P.O.V.

"Is that a tattoo on your back?"I asked.Rin turned her head and nodded.She then hurried up the stairs. In about 2 minutes, she came out of her room. Black tee,black baggy pants, red fleece jacket and belt, and a pair of aqua blue sneakers.She slid down the railing and stopped right in front of me. "Let's go."was all she said and we headed to my car which was parked maybe a block away from her house."Nice fucking car."she said. "It's a Ferrari." "No duh! That's why it fucking rocks."she jumped the door and slid into the seat like it was heaven."It's been so long since I been in a Ferrari."she began."Not since my father had one.Until it got repossessed...like the rest of my house.Damn police..."I guess that was supposed to be a thought inside her head when she slapped both her hands over her mouth.I decided not to ask about it.I started the car & sped away."So when did you get that tattoo of yours?"I asked."5 years ago.When I was 10 or 11." "That tattoo is real?" "Yeah." "Why did you have a tattoo at 10?" "I would tell you but it's classified information.Seriously, it is." "Sure." "I'm being truthful. Let's say, something that happened in my past.And a certain department left me with this tattoo for questioning." "Ok...Ayame and Koga should be at the ice cream place by now." "Friendly's?Friendly isn't a type of word I imagine you saying." "Why do you think I'm not saying it? That word comprehends my vocabulary." "Like pretty,adorable,cute,and all that junk girls say about clothes and boys?" "Exactly. It's hard for me to say stuff like that." "But you said that necklace I gave you was beautiful." "Beautiful is a word that I use.On occassions..." "Like?" "About the necklace.The amber was a deep brown that still gave off a shine like something in its past happened...beautiful." "You creep me out sometimes." "Never judge a book by its cover." "Never judge a candy bar by its wrapper..." "Unique aren't you?" "Screw you, Sesshomaru."

When we got to Friendly's, you were able to see 2 bodies laying on top of each other at a table outside.Obviously, Ayame and Koga.We got out of the car and joined Ayame and Koga.We sat across from them because they were still making out. It was about 10 minutes before they realized we were here. "Hi Rin.Glad you can make it."Ayame said.She had a smile on her face that sorta scared me.Koga wrapped one arm around Ayame and asked,"What took you so long?" "We were here for 10 minutes."I answered.Ayame stood up and said,"I'm ordering ice cream." "Who's paying?"I asked.Ayame dug into her pockets and pulled out 5 bucks. Rin had 8. Koga had 2 dollars. Then everyone looked at me. "You're the rich boy...how much do you have?" _'How come everytime we're put into a money oriented situation, I have to pay?Damn my money_...' I fished out my wallet and opened it. "I got...700 bucks and 3 credit cards." Ayame put her hand out. "$20 is all we need." "I have 100 dollar bills though." "Then give me the credit card." "But you need the credit card number...I can't tell you it." "Fine! Then you buy the ice cream." "Whatever."

Rin's P.O.V

Sesshomaru stood up and made a colder face. "What do you want?"he asked. "Chocolate scoop on a cone." "Same as her." "Triple scoop vanilla ice cream on a cone with whip cream and extra rainbow sprinkles." Ayame gave me a look. "But I thought you were going to help me on my diet..." "What does me ordering a triple scoop have to do with your diet?" "It'll make me very hungry...dammit. I want a double scoop!"Ayame announced.Sesshomaru shurgged and walked inside. A minute or so later, Sesshomaru came out with the ice cream. Ayame and Koga were eating the ice cream up.They were about to get brain freezes soon...I just knew it. Sesshomaru was trying to keep my ice cream steady and handed it to me. "Hey, how come you didn't get ice cream?" "I was going to but the cashier was flirting with me and made me lose my appetite." "Why does every girl love you?" "Who said it was a girl?" Sesshomaru pointed at the person at the register.Some 17 year old guy waved at him in a very flirty way. "Ew...why does every girl and some gay guys love you?" "My money...when a girl says_ I love you_, it translates to I_ love your money_." Sess turned away from the dude and slapped his forehead.The guy at the register was blowing kisses. "I feel bad for you."I whispered in his ear.

I sorta saw his ears twitch for a moment.I took a small bite out of my ice cream. "I can't feel my teeth."I said to myself. "You're supposed to lick the ice cream,moron. If you going to bite the ice cream, you should have asked for a cup."he said.I stuck my tongue out at him and bite my ice cream again.I knew Ayame was watching us and listening to our...strange little chat.I knew she was curious of why Sesshomaru was watching me eat my ice cream. "Let me have some."he said.I was in mid bite when he said that."You want some of my ice cream?But I pretty much bite all over it..." "I'm hungry and there's no way I'm going home like that. Or else I'll be forced to eat Inuyasha's cooking because that's all that's left at my house.And I cook as bad as him." "Order Chinese take out..."I said and was about to bite again when Sesshomaru bite into my ice cream. "What happened to eating ice cream right?" He licked his lips and said,"Fuck whatever I said. I'm hungry and I'm not going inside to order another."And just took another bite of my ice cream.

It was probably 7:43 by everyone was done eating and talking."Ayame and Koga waved bye to us and skipped to the car,hand in hand. I banged my head multiple times on the table. "The lovey doveyness is making me sick."I said during the headbanging. I guess Sesshomaru was watching this for awhile until he finally put his hand between me and the table."Your starting to get a giant bruise on your forehead.Sango might suspect I hurt you or something if I bring you home with a bruise...lets go."He took my hand and led me to the car. _'For a guy with a permanent emotionless face, he really cares.'

* * *

Aw...isn't that sweet?Yes, Rin's entry was a little...graphic. Heck, it wasn't a little. You can make up a visual image of that happening.And it'll give you nightmares.Well, that's her past. So my summary is actually true. There is a blade inside her heart._

Shippo will be introduced soon in the story! In like Chapter 10 or 11, so it'll be awhile. Anywho, watch out for the next chapter!


	8. Relationships and romance?

Update is here, new chapter! WOOHOO! CELEBRATE!...and dance in the middle of the street with disco music. DONNA SUMMERS AND K.C. AND THE SUNSHINE BAND! (i spend too much time with my parents)

* * *

I sat there on my bed...no entries to write. Because I have no diary now. I ran out of pages...and no other journal except for school."I NEED A NEW DIARY!"I screamed at the top of my lungs."Shut up!"a heard voice yell.Then I heard heavy footstomps come up the stairs. My door swung open and there stood Sango. She threw a blue book at me and said,"I'm still pissed off about you leaving without telling me!"And slammed the door.I looked on the floor. There layed a denim-covered book.I picked it up and ran through the pages so I made sure they were empty.I flipped back to the first page.

_Dear new Diary,_

_Hello...I'm Rin Minekawa. I'm sure this will be a new start of...interesting entries. Sango's pissed at me for going to Friendly's without telling her with my friends. What was I supposed to do? Go into her room while she's fucking Miroku and see their barenakedness and tell them I'm going out to eat? And then they want to come along so they can make each other horny basically...and the fuck in the car.So I went with my friends and I almost kissed Sesshomaru.Sesshomaru is this really cute guy I met at my job at the mall. He's tall,strong,and plainly adorable.He always have such a cold,stern face.He's so apathic and yet, his icy stares make me blush.He drove me home from the ice cream place and walked me to the door..._

I put my pen down for a moment. I thought about what happened just a few hours ago.

flashback

_We arrived at my house.Sesshomaru got out of the car and was about to open the door for me but I just jumped over it.We walked to my door, not speaking at all.More like, we both knew a kiss was coming.When we got to the door, we faced each other. "Um..." I started.I shyly dug my hands into my pockets and sorta said,"GoodnightSesshomaru!" and practically threw my hand at my door knob. I almost turned it when Sesshomaru took both his hands and kinda turned my head to him.Then he ran his hands through my hair once. "Your head ok?" I guessed he did that to observe if the giant bruise on my head was still huge."I-I-I-I..."I stuttered. There was no way I could say complete sentences without thinking about the freaking _'**good night kiss' **_every guy and girl usually try to do.By then, I was blushing my little brunette head off. I then saw Sesshomaru examine my bruise. "Sango's going to expect something you know?..."he said.I nodded. I couldn't speak. I was breathless. I would never suspect this to happen but he kissed my forehead.Right on my bruise and I felt pinkness fade away. I was in LaLaLand. You know...the place you go to when you really like someone and they do something really cute and romantic...and before you know it, you're writing_ _**'you+the person'** on every paper.I really didn't want it to be obvious.But out came the giddy giggle.He raised an eyebrow and then gave me a strange smirk.There it was...I felt his hands pull my head up and him leaning down towards me and me practically almost raising up on my toes. Probably a few inches away when.._.**BAM!** _Next thing I see is Sesshomaru in my bushes.Sango apparently opened the front door and slammed him in the face with it.Sango gives me the biggest hug and squishes me to death. "Oh my god! I was so worried where have you been?"she starts basically shrilling.Then she saw my bruise. "What happened to your head?"she asked and gives Sesshomaru the dirtiest look."What did you do to Rin?"I saw him open his mouth. He closed it right up when Sango screamed,"I forbid you to see Rin again!"And drags me into the house._

_"What did he do to you!Where have you been? And do you know what time it is!"she yelled/asked. "He did nothing. I accidently banged my head on the table because I tripped, I was at Friendly's with Ayame and Koga and Sesshomaru, and most formerly, IT'S ONLY 9pm!"I answered."Why didn't you tell me you went out?" "You were too busy having orgies by Miroku! If you were able to hear my yelling over the bounces of your bed, you would have known I was going out!"I shrieked and ran to my room. I wanted to see if Sesshomaru was still outside. I peered out my window to see him walking to his car while taking leaves out of his hair.He climbed into his car, turned it on, and looked at me. I sorta waved and smiled at him. I think he gave me a small smile and drove off._

_end flashback_

I shook my head so I could return myself to reality.

_anyway, I got a chance to kiss him and Sango ruined it. Sure, I could just go up to him and give him a big smooch, but doesn't every girl want their first kiss to be romantic and special? Or just their kisses with boyfriends romantic? Believe me, if I didn't want a special first kiss, the actual kiss would be when I was like 5. Boys always asked to kiss me from age 5 to 8. After 8, I'd punch a dude square in the nose if they asked. That's when guys drifted away from me and treated me like a guy or like I didn't exist.And a year later, boom! there was the accident where I spent 2 years or so healing. Ayame will not shut up about Koga.Koga will not shut up about Ayame. And Kagura won't shut up about Sesshomaru.But then, I won't shut up about Sesshomaru also...I am a total airhead now._

_Truly and sincerly yours, Rin Minekawa_

I threw my pen across the room and shoved my new diary under my pillow.I sat in my bed, thinking about tomorrow. My 2nd day of school is tomorrow but it feels like I've been in school for weeks now. _'Man, life passes by fast when you are in love.'_

Sesshomaru's P.O.V.

I sat in my room, trying to ignore the sounds of groaning. It was like a replay when I went to pick up Rin. The stuff Sango and Miroku were doing and now what Kagome and Inuyasha are. I was just trying to do my homework but the squeaks of the bed next to my room was destorying my concentration.I slammed my pencil down and glared at my wall. Wait a second, I don't really have a wall anymore, now it's a mirror because Izayoi put it up. So I stared at my reflection for maybe a half an hour or so. "I look like a girl..."I said to myself quietly. Just brushing my hair with my fingers. "Why haven't I cut my hair?Why don't I want to cut my hair?"I asked myself. I shrugged and walked out of my room. I had enough trouble doing my essay and the disgusting sounds from Inuyasha's room was deeply disturbing me.So I decided to get something to eat from the kitchen. So I walked down about 2 flights of stairs and through 4 halls before I got to the kitchen. My father had to become an billionaire and buy a mansion that I almost get lost in about every 5 minutes. Thankfully, I asked him to make a map of the mansion so Inuyasha and I can actually make it through the house. By the time I got to the kitchen, unfortunely I had a even better hearing of the orgy going on up there. Just because the vent from Inuyasha's room leads to the kitchen.I went to the vent, which is next to the refrigerator and yelled,"Dammit! Kagome, it's past 11 o'clock and your mom wanted you home by 10. Stop making 'sensual interactions' with Inuyasha, put away the sex toys, and go fucking home!" I put my ear to the vent and heard her fuming in anger. 'The work of a big brother has now been completed.' I thought.

I heard the stomps of Kagome going down the stairs and I smirked contently as Kagome walked past me. She growled and walked out our door. I prepared for the attack of Inuyasha which-**BAM! **I didn't expect him to come so soon. He tackled me into a wall and punched me in the stomach, which led me to choking him by the neck in the air.My fun was ruined when I heard Izayoi scream,"GO TO BED!" My father,Inutaisho, came downstairs.I guess my mom sent him down to scold us but instead he winked and whispered,"Stay up...but don't get caught."Inuyasha smiled and skipped merrily along. When he skips, that usually means he's going to spend the night masturbating (yuck) and doing other stuff to himself.I went into my living room and jumped onto the couch. I was bored so I watched The O.C. DVD thing. Personally, I hate the show, it's just that everytime my uncle visits, he watches it. And I'm stuck watching it with him. He got me hooked on it. _'Damn it. This of all shows I pick to watch. Fuck, I could have just picked Speed Racer or something._'I thought angerily in my mind. _'I wonder if Rin's awake...'_

Rin's P.O.V.

I woke up feeling like I had a hangover. I opened my eyes and was blinded by the sun. I sat up and glanced around my room.A deep shade of red on my walls, paintings that my parents used to have, and my pictures of H.I.M.,Evanescence, Led Zeppelin, etc. of all the bands I liked. I jumped out of my bed and grabbed my clothes. A black shirt with Foamy the Squirrel on it,baggy black jeans,pink belt,pink neon Converses,and my favorite red fleece jacket. I'm just plainly addicted to it. I grabbed my backpack from my bureau and was about to leave until I noticed my green choker. I told Sesshomaru that I had another choker except with a green stone. "I could wear it..."I started, reaching for my necklace. "RIN! YOUR LATE! HURRY YOUR ASS UP!"I heard Sango scream. I flinched at her scream and quickly grabbed the necklace,ran down the stairs, and out through my front door.Sango was ahead of me. She was like a mile past me.I knew I was late and instead of walking and chatting with Ayame, I grabbed her arm and dragged her to school."Stop running!"Ayame screamed.I did and she went flying past me.Landing on her back and yelled,"Koga was going to pick me up!" '_Oops...I'm so dead.'_ Ayame made such a angry face and pounced.

**-5 minutes later-**

Koga arrives to see me and Ayame kicking and punching each other. He jumped out of the car and pulled Ayame away from me. "Whoa! As much as I would love to see a catfight, I wouldn't like it between friends."he started,trying to restrain her.I was on the ground, trying to breath again."You stupid bitch! You didn't have to attack me!"I shrieked.She looked more pissed and almost broke out of Koga's clutches.I got up and was going to tackle her for beating me up until I felt a famliar grasp around my stomach.The arms pulled me into the persons' body. "Let go of me!"I said,struggling through the grasp. "I don't think so."the voice whispered in my ear. _'Sesshomaru?'_ I turned my head and saw the face that lingered within my dreams. Sesshomaru. As usual, a cold face with cruel eyes staring at me.I instantly felt heat rushing to my face.He let go of me and I fell to the ground. Mostly because I guess I was getting a little comfortable in his arms.Ayame started giggling and held Koga's hand,skipping past me,and said,"Let's leave our little couple alone.I think they're having a special moment." I got up and pointed at Sesshomaru,"He's not my boyfriend!" They drove off,leaving me and him alone. He put a hand in his pocket and pointed at his car. "Need a lift?" "Shit! I'm going to be late for school!" "No duh. That's why I asked if you needed a lift."he replied coldly.I groaned and said,"Jackass." He walked back to his car and I followed. I jumped over the door and slid into the leather seats.

"I love the interior.It's leathery heaven."I said to myself. Sesshomaru gave me a look and said,"Don't get too comfortable. I'm not going to spend after school wiping drool off it."He moved his eyes back to the road.I watched him for a few minutes or so.I just loved the way his hair blew in the wind.He finally noticed my observation of him and asked,"Why are you staring at me like that?"I jumped because I sorta dazed out for a moment."What?" He sighed and asked,"Why are you staring at me like that?" "Uh..."I just shrugged. "How come you're still wearing that necklace I gave you?"I asked.I sat back into the seat and eyed him,suspecting something.I saw him look surprised and his hand reached up to the necklace.One finger touched it and I saw a bit of pink rush over his face. I smiled and said,"Is that make up or are you blushing?"

Sesshomaru's P.O.V.

I took a quick peek at one of the mirrors.Once again, a bit of pink was flushed across my face because of Rin. I parked my car in the parking lot and got out. I was going to open the door for her but thought about how she just jumps over it.But it didn't hurt to try.So I reached for the handle and out over is Rin.She gives me a look and says,"Hello?We gotta go...2 minutes till the bell rings."I put the alarm on the car and into the school we go. Rin's yammering about some project in social studies and I'm more focused on why the hell is everyone staring at me?Even my fans/worshipers are making jealous/pissed/sad faces at me. That's when I realize that Rin's still holding my hand because she grabbed it and ran into the school, dragging me along. By now, my heart and brain are arguing over what I should do. My brain says, _'Let go of her hand you jackass! Remember, if Kagura catches you doing anything with Rin, she's going to kill her.'_ And my heart says, _'No! If you really love her, you shouldn't worry about what that slutball bitchface is going to do to her.As long as you can control the demon inside, if anyone touches Rin, you can slice them into pieces.Including Kagura.' _And then my brain has a debate. _'Of course you love her but if you really cared, you wouldn't want her to be killed by the whore.Protect or not...what's it going to be?'_ By then, I guess it was obvious I was floating off into my own world when Rin asked, "Do you agree?"I shook my head to get back into reality. "You don't agree with me?" "No, it's not that, it's...I have no idea what you were saying." She let go of my hand and stood in front of me."So, you do you want to be partners for that project in social studies?"she repeated. "Sorry. Can't. Promised Koga I'd be with him. Every year, I am paired with him when we have a choice." "A choice?" "Sometimes, the teachers picked partners. 8 out of 10 times, I'm paired with Koga."

Then I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Hello Sesshomaru."the voice said.Rin glared at the person and her eyes screamed, **_'I-am-going-to-kill-you.' _**I turned my head to see-

You will not ever know! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA! Naw, you'll find out next chapter. Sorry for the long update. School is so evil and I was trying to find some Mp3s of H.I.M. Luv them, Ville Valo is hot.


	9. Rebelling Against Love

HI! Update is here! XD

* * *

Previously: Then I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Hello Sesshomaru."the voice said.Rin glared at the person and her eyes screamed, **_'I-am-going-to-kill-you.' _**I turned my head to see- 

Rin's P.O.V.

There stood that slutass science teacher, Ms.Taddi. I felt like ringing her little throat shredding it with a cheese grater twice!I hated how she held Sesshomaru's shoulder in that sperm-covered hand of hers. "Good morning Sesshomaru...guessing you had a good day yesterday?"she asked with a sly little smirk. I walked over to Sesshomaru,smacked her hand off him, and took his hand. "Yes he did. If mind you preganant prostitue, we have to get to homeroom. Ta-ta!"I dragged Sesshomaru away from Ms.Taddi. Boy,she look pissed off. When we were maybe a few feet away from her, Sesshomaru asked,"What was that about?"I stopped and answered,"She's a bitch and it was obvious she either wants to get in your pants or was only trying to piss me off by touching you in a wrong way, which worked really well.Or both. I'm thinking both...what a whore."I said.

Sesshomaru's P.O.V.

She let go of my hand and smiled at me,"Hopefully, she'll at least leave you alone. She's going to bitch at me all year.Let's go to homeroom."I shook my head."You go ahead. I have to put my stuff in my locker."I turned away and headed for my locker, which was unfortunely, next to Kagura's. Even before I was in front of my locker, Kagura comes and gives me a hug."Oh Fluffy,my darling! I knew you always loved me!You even came to my locker and to tell me!"I grabbed her grimy arm, ripped her off me, and watched her fall to the ground. "1)Don't you fucking ever hug me. 2)You are a bitchfucker that is so obsessed with me that your putrid fantasies about confessing love to you from me. I will never do that because you are a strip dancer.And you're ugly as elephant shit. And 3) You forget my locker happens to be next to yours. The only way to get to mine is to go past yours,you jackass!" Kagura gave me a sly little horny smile and replied,"I always will hug you. I will always try to kiss you,fuck you, and anything it takes just to make you love me.I might be a strip dancer but I'm a real sexy one whos legs are always op..." "Ew...stop before I actually have to hear what you were going to say. It's disgusting, you're disgusting, and stay away from Rin." _'Shit! Why did you mention her? Kagura probably forgot about her but you just had to bring it up! Nice going, Einstein.'_ Kagura got up and glared at at me with her piercing red eyes."Rin...you're still with that punk girl?" "We're not even going out." "I know you almost kissed her on the roof yesterday, and last night when you went to Friendly's with her. Stay away from her, and she doesn't die.I swear I will slit her throat if you even utter a word to her...got it?" "How the fuck do you know about...never mind. I remember you stalk me...I'm not going to stop talking to Rin. Ok? It's not my fault that you're a slut and unattractive to me." I threw my stuff in my locker and headed to homeroom when I heard Kagura say,"That was your last warning! I was going to kill her next week but I guess I'll do it today."

Rin's P.O.V.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"I screamed. "How come Sesshomaru likes you but not us?" "Is a more of a brunette fan?" "Or a redhead?" "What hair conditioner does he use?" "Does he shave?" "What's his family like?" "Does he have any siblings besides Inuyasha?" "How about pets?Does he have any?" "What does his house look like?" I was hiding under my desk from the rabid fangirls of Sesshomaru. Someone started a rumor that we were dating and now the girls won't leave me alone! All of them are asking questions about him that I have no idea what the answer is.More and more of them were gathering around me. I'm sorta claustrophobic so I was a wreck."Go away! I can't breath..."But no, everyone doesn't care, just only about Sesshomaru. I was at my last breath when the last visual image I saw was everyone backing away from me. Then everything went blank.

**-30 minutes later-**

I woke up in a white room. Sun was basically burning my eyes and someone poking me? I sat up quick and screamed,"Don't touch me!" "Are you okay?"the person asked. _'Is that Sesshomaru?No, he sounds different.Really different...but smells good like roses and pine.'_ I turned my head to see a guy with long black hair, put in a pontail and braided.The front of his hair was sorta shaggy and a purple cross was on his forehead. He had his head resting on a hand and eyed me with his gray eyes."Are you ok?"he asked again. I guess I looked really confused because he asked,"I'm asking one more time, are you ok? You fainted in homeroom when all the girls were gathering around you. You're claustrophobic I guess..." "And eisoptrophobic." "Say what?" "That's a type of phobia like claustrophobic. Claustrophobia is the fear of small,enclosed areas and eisoptrophobia is the fear of mirrors." The guy lifted his head from his hand and said,"My name's Bankotsu." "I'm-" "Cute."he said. I felt heat rush to my cheeks when he said that. "Excuse me?" "I said you're cute.Why? Fear of compliments too?"he replied, smiling at me. "Allodoxaphobia...the fear of opinions." I couldn't help to smile back at him. His smile is adorable. Like little kids when they want an ice cream or something and you give it to them, their face lights up in joy. "Is there a fear of falling in love?"he asked, looking deep into my eyes."Uuuhhh..."I felt more heat rise to my face."I think I'm getting ereuthrophobia..." "What's that?" "The fear of blushing." "Heh." "As for the falling in love, philophobia." "How about kissing?"I swear, I think my face was as red as a cherry. By then, I forgot who Sesshomaru was. I didn't have a clue that I loved him and he pretty much liked me. I was head over heels for this dude that happened to take me to the nurses' office.

He leaned over to me. 'Oh my god...he's going to kiss me!' "Philemaphobia." "I hope you don't have it." "I don't, fortunely." There it was. We were practically an inch away from each other when...**BOOM!**

Sesshomaru's P.O.V.

I didn't know where Rin was at homeroom. One of my fans told me she was at the nurses' office and a guy from class carried her there.But I didn't think my arrival was going to be presented by a shocking image. Rin and Bankotsu basically kissing. That's when I felt something inside of me having a knife stabbed through. _'So this is what a feels like when you're betrayed by someone you love...a blade shoved through your heart.'_ I stood at the doorway shocked.Rin opened her eyes and widened."Sesshomaru..."I heard her whisper.Bankotsu turns his head to see my face.He smirked and waved _'hi._' Rin pushed him away and said,"Sesshomaru...I-I-I" Her face turned sad.I didn't even bother to ask what she was saying. I turned around,gave her the cold shoulder, and motioned Bankotsu to come with me. He winked at Rin and came along."Sesshomaru!"I heard her say.At the corner of my eye, I saw her getting out of the bed. And then the nurse finally comes and starts telling her, "Stay here until I make sure your teachers know you were here so you don't get an enfraction or detention."Rin is trying to break out of her clutches and says,"No! I need to speak with Sesshomaru!" "You'll have enough time to do it when you leave." "No, I have to do it now. Sesshomaru! Sesshomaru!"

I lead Bankotsu to the 3rd floor staircase. "Hey Sesshomaru...you saw that babe in the nurses' office? She was falling for me..."I was furious. I grabbed him by the collar, lifted him of the ground, and slammed him into a wall. "What the fuck are you doing! Let go!"he said."Why were you kissing Rin?"I demanded. "So that's her name...that's nice." "Answer me!" "Chill! Man,why are you so steamed about me and her?"Then he looked like he realized something."So the rumors were true..." "What rumors?" "The ones of you and her almost kissing on the roof and at Friendly's. I never believe the rumors but they are true." "Did you force her to kiss you?" "No. She just kissed me. No questions about it."I let go of his collar and he fell to the ground. "How come she kissed you though?" "Maybe because unlike you, I actually tried to make a move on her. While you have to be dark and mysterious. As much as that's usually attractive to girls, you overdo it. I was straight forward on how cute she was, she accepted the fact I said that, and boom! There was that sweet kiss."He got up and wiped dirt off himself."She acted like you didn't exist,man. She fell for me. Fell into the deep end of me.Sorry 'bout dude but she sorta picked me over you. Unless she tells me no or tells you something, she pretty much glued to me.See ya."Bankotsu walked off, leaving me with my thoughts.

Rin's P.O.V.

Here I am. Science. With the slutass,preganant,hooker-dressing Ms.Taddi. She's been taunting me and bitching at me. But I didn't feel like backtalking her. I was too busy thinking about what I done._'Kissing Bankotsu?I've gone nuts. I was in LaLaLand with Sesshomaru and the next 5 minutes, I'm frenching Bankotsu! I am a total wreck.'_ I pounded my head multiple times against my desk, hoping I'll become unconcious, go into a coma, and not come out.Then a felt something hit my head and heard it plop on the floor.I lifted my head and looked at the floor. Some Chinese paper football. I think it said 'TO:RIN'. So I go to pick it up when I am caught by Ms.Taddi. "Any particular reason why you're getting that piece of paper?" I look up at her face.Smirking evilly and wearing too much eyeshadow.I picked it up and replied,"Someone threw this at my head..."I started. I got up and turned to everyone in the back of me. "WHO THE HELL THREW THIS AT ME?"Everyone looks scared. I scanned everyones faces and one person raised their hand. _'Bankotsu?_' "Uh...I threw it at her.Sorry Ms.Taddi.Sorry Rin."he said and winked at me while sitting down.Ms.Taddi sorta pushed up her boobs and just said,"Thank you for confessing. But you are going to get a detention for throwing aerial objects."And walked back to the board. I returned to my seat and glanced back at Bankotsu. He was giving a look. He was telling me to open the paper. So I did and it says...

_Dear Rin,  
Sorry about what happened at the nurses' office. I didn't know you happened to like Sesshomaru. I never believe rumors but I even talked to Sesshomaru. He isn't going to forgive me because he sorta thinks you like me better. He might not even speak to you either. Since the death of a family member, he has trouble actually loving people now. He hates his brother, his mother, his father, just about everyone except Koga and formerly me.I suggest you talk to him after school or during lunch, kay? Maybe we can sort this out by today,tomorrow, just before this issue becomes bigger..._

I glanced back at Bankotsu, who was writing down our homework assignment."Rin...are you going to get the homework or no?"I looked at Koga who was impatiently tapping his pencil on the table. "Oh...sorry."And I started scribbling words in my notebook right before the bell rings.I grab my stuff and bolt out the room before Ms.Taddi happens to say something rude. All I'm trying to do is find Sesshomaru. I couldn't find him.I went to his next class, 3rd and 4th period and yet he still wasn't there. That was when I gave up and decided to talk with Ayame."MY LIFE IS OVER!"I screamed, shaking her frantically.I let go and plopped on the floor.Ayame put a arm around me and said,"It's ok. You should talk to Sesshomaru about this like Bankotsu suggested." "I haven't seen him all day since the nurses' office..." "I haven't seen him in any of my classes.A few people have been saying he's been on the roof this whole time." I stood up and said,"He did say one time he goes to the roof everytime he needs to think and get away from all the bastards in this school. I'll be right back!"And I ran off to the roof. But since me and Ayame we're actually on the 1st floor, I had to run flights and flights of stairs because there's 4 floors in this school.By the time I got to the roof, I almost fainted of lose of breath.I plopped myself on the ground for the moment for a breather and got up. Sesshomaru sat on the end of the railing, sorta looking at me with a disgusted look.

I walked to him, but was cautionous. I didn't know how he was going to react to me. "Uh..."I started. Which was a really bad way to start off a conversation because he said,"What do you want?"Not even looking at me."Look, I didn't mean to kiss Bankotsu."I blurt out. _'Wrong thing to say Rin! Now you're going to have to explain.'_ "So...Bankotsu just happens to kiss you and while you try stop him, you stick your tongue in his mouth to distract him?"he said cruely. This seriously stung. I wanted my first kiss to be with him but everytime we tried to kiss, someone ruined it.I just happened to take advantage of the moment. Sesshomaru wouldn't actually understand."Aren't you going to say something?Or just stand there?" I just trembled. I couldn't bare to be in his presence right now. "Well?" I couldn't move.The wind just blew and it was quiet. "Get yourself together.Practice on saying words and sentences and fix your hair. It's a mess." "Where?" "All over." "Where!" "Why don't you look in a mirror?" I felt like dying.I don't look at mirrors.I will commit suicide if I ever see myself in the mirror."Well?Are ya?" _'Leave me alone. Leave me alone. I can't tell you.'_ "What's with you?Are you afraid of them?You're pretty stupid if you are..." That was when I felt tears streaming down my face.Like a waterfall, so I raised my hand and slapped him as hard as I could across the face.

* * *

Ok, Shippo will arrive at chapter 11.See ya at chapter 10!  



	10. Dying For Love

Sorry for the wait. My DSL sorta broke down on my family. Meaning no updates...NO!Well,read and enjoy.

* * *

Sesshomaru's P.O.V.

_'Why did I have to be so cruel to Rin?I know I was pissed off before at her but I had to make her cry...'_ I sat there in social studies.Just thinking. Rin starts to cry, slaps me, and runs off. Now I'm the one that makes her disappear. At Rin's gym class, once again, Koga and I were teaching and stuff. I didn't see Rin anywhere. Kanna said to me that she was crying in the bathroom stall the whole class and it's all my fault for breaking her heart. My worshipers even were cruel to me. They didn't try sitting with me at lunch,carrying my books and me at the same time,talking to me, or even chewing my food for me. I did happen to see a glimpse of her after the class. She was talking to Ayame and Kanna. She then fades away from my sight. I impatiently tap my pencil, waiting for the bell to ring.I give up after 8 minutes and ask,"Can I go to the bathroom?" "Yes, you may Sesshomaru." "Thank you."And I supposedly go to the bathroom. I just needed to get out of the classroom and be able to think without being caught not paying attention.

Rin's P.O.V.

_'Sesshomaru is such a bastard. How could he say that to me?Well, no duh! you never told him about the mirror issue you moron. Maybe I should have...NO! He'll react to it the same way everyone else did. But now I have to spend all day sulking cause of him. This is what I get for being Cancer the Crab. Damn mood swings and emotions!'_ I walked rather sadly down the hall. Just dragging my feet and tearing.I guess my face was stained with tears and it was wrecking my mascara Sango put on me. I looked at the walls and noticed they were different from before. "Did I get lost?"I asked myself. The walls were shadowy and dirty.I turned my head to front of me and saw a dead end. "Man...it's going to take me awhile before I find my way back to class."And I spun around to see some dark figure in front of me. I think it was a girl. It opened its eyes and red eyes pierced the darkness and shred it to pieces."Hello Rin..."it said. "Kagura?" It walked towards me. Then a knife appeared in its hand and in a flash, I'm held up into the wall with a dagger at my neck. That's when the shadow evaporated and there was Kagura.The slutty bitch, holding a blade right at my throat.

"I heard you and Sesshomaru had a little dicussion on the roof. He ended up breaking your pityful heart.So sad for you."she started."But, as long as you're alive, he can always make it up to you. And you'll be together again."That was when she started pushing the knife closer to my neck. Right to the point where I was able to feel the edge starting to tear at my skin."And I don't want that happening!Sesshomaru's mine!I swear, I kill everyone that gets in the way of me getting him...my family, my friends,strangers, any fucking thing! Including you...especially you. He likes you and you like him. Its sickening!" Kagura started pushing the blade more into my neck. I felt crimson blood falling down my neck."I'm the one Sesshomaru has to love!Not you!And I'm going to make sure he will never make up with you."She pressed in my throat with it and I couldn't breath.I was coughing blood and when Kagura let me go, I collasped onto the floor.Bloody,not breathing, yeah that's the way I wanted to die...again.

Sesshomaru's P.O.V.

The bell has rung about 3 times since last period. I missed all the other classes just to clear my mind. But there's only one thing stuck there, Rin. I feel like such a fucking jerk for making her cry.Just as I was coming to Rin's locker, I saw Kagura standing a few feet away from me. "Hey Fluffy...whatcha doing, not at class?"she asked. "You bitch...you're not in class either. I needed to clear my mind.So fuck off." "Clear your mind of Rin?Oh don't worry, I cleared her out of life already. No need to love her anymore.She's just a dead coarpse now." "What?" She took out some bloody knife and hung it in the air.Kagura gave me a look and winked at me. "Glorious isn't it?The weapon that finished your little crush off...stained with the blood from her arteries." _'No...she didn't kill her.That's not her blood...not her blood.'_ "That's not her blood!"I said aloud. _'DAMMIT! Thought bubble!'_ Kagura looked a little surprised by my response but smirked evilly again."Oh Sesshie...you don't believe your future girlfriend. Maybe you need some proof."She dug into her pocket and pulled out Rin's necklace.She threw it at my feet and said,"What a ugly necklace...I can't believe she wears it. I can't believe you wear hers." I held the amber necklace in my hand. I was so used to wearing it that I forgot I wore it. It was more of a reminder of my love for Rin..._'Rin has officially taken over my mind. Eh, now all I think about is her.I'm pathetic.'_

Kagura comes up to me and grabs me by the chin."Look...Rin's dead, I killed her. You are totally mine and if not, I could kill you also."She plants the blade under my chin."If I can't have you, no one can." _'What?You little fucking bitch! She actually thinks she can kill me? Me...a full demon that with my claws, slice her in half with one flick?She has another think coming...'_ So I push the blade away and grabbed her by the neck.She drops the knife and started hacking. "Ok...you are more tiring than ever.You threaten to kill Rin, you might have but if you did, consider this my revenge.If you actually didn't, this is punishment for trying to kill her. No matter what, you'll die."I lift her off the floor and she turning red from sufforcation."This is pretty amusing actually.Just watching you...die, very slowly. Not being able to breath. How enjoyable..."I started saying to myself. I found myself...smiling. It was so entertaining killing Kagura that I couldn't help to smile."Luckily,when you die, you won't be able to tell everyone that I'm smiling. Now it works 3 ways. I get rid of my stalker, get rid of the murder of Rin, and you won't tell anyone about this."I grinned and saw her turn blue and then to a deep purple. Maybe by a few seconds...my smile turned to a somewhat frown."You should have died by now...you're a little human." "Sh-She's..not a...h-human."I heard someone say.I turned my head to see Rin,holding herself up by the wall.Under her chin, the large bleeding gash was almost pouring out crimson blood.

Rin's P.O.V.

"Sh-She's ...not a...h-human."I said. I saw Sesshomaru turn his head towards me and his eyes glittered.Sure,there wasn't a smile for me but his eyes were bouncing in happiness."Rin...you're ok?"He said in such a concerned voice.He dropped Kagura on the floor and practically ran to me. I knew he was going to hug me but I raised a hand for him to stop."Dude...call 911. Hug me in the hospital...not when I'm dying."And I blacked out. I fell on the ground...I think. I faintly remember landing in warm arms...

_flashback_

_I woke up in a very white, bright room. The sun sparkled from outside the windows and I lied in a bed.With a nice soft pillow under my head. I started to sit up but cringed in pain, which resulted in me falling right back.I gripped my chest and I was hurt. I looked at my clothes but it wasn't mine. It was a tacky white shirt with blue spots.I looked around the room. An IV, waiting seats, a tray with food, cheesy soap operas on tv that is about hospitals..."Why am I in a hospital!"I screamed while I sat up. I cringed and fell back on my pillow.I was breathing in and out like whenever I was in small areas.A lady walked into the room and asked,"Rin Takashi...I see you are finally awake." "Finally?" "Yes...you've been out for a week or 2." I sat up, even though I knew I was going to fall back in pain."Holy cow! How did that happen?"Surprisingly, I didn't feel pain but I fell back."Hold your horses,young lady. You're not allowed to get out of bed. You were hurt severely in the chest and you need to stay here to heal." I groaned and whined,"But hospitals are SO boring! All hospitals have to do is read old,out of date magazines on subjects no one really cares about and cheesy soap operas that make you feel even worse because its about hospitals!And guests are only allowed to come on specific times like 1 vistitor per hour!"The nurse looked a little surprised about the stuff I said and asked,"How do you know all that stuff by heart?" "I usually come to the hospital once a week...5 times at the most."_

_Just as I said that, a doctor walked in and asked the nurse something. "Hey Greg."I said while waving, even though it hurt my chest. "Hi Rin...how's those foot stitches?" "Pretty good, Amber says I should be able to have them taken off by next week." "That's great. And Connor wanted me to tell you hi since he won't see you until next next week. He's busy with a guy that cracked his skull.See ya." "Bye Greg!Say hi to Lisa for me!" "I will." The doctor walked away and left the nurse shocked."You must be in here often." "Sure! I either break a leg, get a major cut, or something like that about every week or so. So I get their picture and name, memorize them and everytime I come in, I can at least treat them as friends. I was the one who helped Robert with his girlfriend problems." "Oh yeah...I remember him telling me a nice young lady gave him advice." "That's me!" "But you're only like 10 or 11." "So?" The nurse admitted defeat and walked out of the room. By one minute, I was out of my mind of boredom!The most entertaining thing in the room was the beds. You can mess with the bed and make it all screwed up, giving you a reason to torture the nurses by telling them to fix it...twice._

_About a week later, I was put in operation.When I first got to the hospital, they did the same operation...removal of the blade. They almost killed me that time...this time, they did kill me. I felt my heart stop, life draining from my veins, and there, my life flashes before my eyes. I was drifting into the dark oblivion of death, but I was pulled out of the abyss when they shoved that silvery piece of metal back in my heart. I came back to life and was greeted by waking up in the operation room and seeing my chest cut open. And that knife in my heart, which made me black out.The instant I woke up, I saw the one person I loved with my heart...running their fingers through my hair._

_end flashback_

Sesshomaru's P.O.V.

I looked at Rin's body. She lyed in bed, so still. Her throat was going to heal but she'd have to stay in the hospital for awhile. I ran my finger up and down her neck but not near the slash."I should have believed you about the kiss. Bankotsu explained...sorta of. Every girl usually falls for another guy sooner or later.Oh well, I wonder when the painkillers effects wear out..."I said. Rin sorta stirred but was still asleep. _'I should have killed that Kagura! That fucking bitch whore would have been gone but they could probably investigate the crime scene or interrogate every student liable to the murder.She's going to die though.Having to cut my Rin's throat, just to have me?...how sick and demented. Sure, I usually do like people like that but, she takes it too fair for love.'_ A lady walked in and asked,"You have to go. Rin has another visitor." "Yeah.Whatever."I replied, getting up from my chair.While leaving, I bumpt into the visitor. He was a bit shorter than me and had wild orange-brown hair."Excuse me."he said as he moved to the side.I just looked at him and back at Rin."Are you Rin's boyfriend?"The guy asked."Sorta. More of an up and down relationship right now."I responded and headed out the door.

As I was leaving the hospital, I got those _**'Isn't-he-hot?'**_ looks again from the young nurses or those Red Candy Stripers or whatever you call them. I rolled my eyes and got out of there. I hated hospitals...beyond reason. While Rin, she practically loves hospitals. When I was asking about Rin's condition, the doctor told me that Rin is a regular there. Since age 4, she's been coming at least once a week, 5 times at the most. She hurts herself a lot. She told me that in the cafeteria a few days ago. The doctor told also outrageous stories of all the idiotic things she did to herself. Surfing off her roof and hitting their SUV, square-dancing on the edge of her pool (and then slipping,cracking her skull), and somehow getting a pen shoved up her nose,twice. _'Damn, she does a lot of stupid things. Maybe she should be on Jackass. Johnny Knoxville won't mind.'_ I decided to take a stroll in the park.I knew my slaves/fans were there. They knew around 4:25, I go to the park. As I entered the main part of the park with the huge water fountain. There was a bunch of girls huddled.One saw me and the others followed as they ran towards me.They all lifted me up."So where do you want to go?"one asked."The street performers."I said and off they go carrying me. I do hate my followers, but they do anyhting for me. When they're around, not at school, I let them hug and carry me and shower me with gifts.

They put me down on a bench in front of one performer.They huddled around me and watched the guy. He was a mime and somewhat breakdancing. During the performance, I had my arms around the shoulders of the girls next to me.At the end, I looked at them. They were so bored with it. I threw 60 bucks into the guys hat.I gave him a thumbs-up and he smiled.The girls copied exactly what I did and threw in money. Since there's 26 girls that hang with me, each of them threw in 20 dollars, in total, the mime/breakdancer got $580.He sure was happy and skipped along merrily."I'm going home."I said and got up."Bye Sesshomaru!"they screamed and I just walked away.I went back to my car and headed home.Inuyasha was already there on the frontstep. "Where the fuck were you?"he yelled.I parked the car,got out, and went inside the house.I locked the door on him and heard his yells of,"Dammit!Let me in!" I plopped myself on the couch and watched cartoons for the rest of the day.

* * *

Hope ya liked it! XD 


	11. Caring For the One You Love

2 chapters in one day!YAY!

_

* * *

flashback_

_A young beautiful woman held her arms around me."I love you Sesshomaru." "I love you too mommy." A man with silvery hair pulled mom away into his arms and said,"We both love you." "I know."They giggled at my response and held me up at their side."I can't wait to be 7!"I said with a smile on my face."I want tons of video games for my birthday." My dad,Inutaisho, kneeled down to me and said,"You get tons of video games everyday.Maybe we should showered you with pizza." "Yay pizza!Can I have a pizza party and invite all my friends? We can sleep in the living room so we don't get lost in our house." "Sure!Why not?"my mom said, whisking me up in her arms._

_-3 years later-_

_I woke up in a car.It was dark and the only thing I could see was the dim highway lights, passing and going.It was raining too so the water on the window blurred most of the lights.I sat up and tapped the driver."Where are we going?And why aren't I in a limo?" "We're heading to the hospital and you're limo broke down." "Where's my father?" "At work." "Then why am I going to the hospital?" "Your mother..." "My mother's in the hospital?" "Yes sir.That's why I'm going fast." "What happened!" "I'm not allowed to tell you." "Not allowed? Damn my father!"I sat back,crossing my arms but I was worried to death about my mom. By the time we got there, and went to her room, I already saw the doctors grieving.I pulled on one doctor's sleeve."Is-is she al-alright?" He gave me an sympathetic look and turned away from me.I already felt the hot tears gathering in my eyes. They poured out when I ran to my mother, who lyed in bed. So still and she had no heartbeat, wasn't breathing."Mom...you didn't die. I know you didn't die."I spun around to the doctors and yelled,"Tell me she isn't dead!"The doctors just stood there, silent."Tell me she isn't dead!" They refused to say anything.I turned back to my mom and was whispering,"Tell me you're not dead...please tell me you're not dead...please tell me...you're not dead..."_

_A year later, my father actually considered getting remarried and already had a girlfriend! "Dammit dad! Why!" "Because I'm doing it for you. I don't want to raise you without a mother.You need that love and protection from one." "If you really are doing it for me, you shouldn't be looking for a new wife!You loved mom!" "I know I did!What is your problem with a new wife?" "She won't be the same as mom! Its like bringing in a stranger into our house for dinner, every night!" "Why can't you except me needing a new companion?" "Because all you're former girlfriends before mom, were sluts!" He slapped me across my face.I flew into a wall and felt my cheek bleeding. Tears were streaming down my face. He was all sticky and Inutaisho's face was still angry.I ran out the door and pushed some lady out of my way. I headed to the park and to the bridge there. I remember him telling me the river was about 8ft deep.Since I couldn't swim too good, I guess I could kill myself. "I can be with mommy then. Up in Heaven with her if I die. I'll be with you soon mom."I said to myself. I climbed onto the railing of the bridge.I squatted down for a moment to take one look at the water I was going to fall into.A crystal blue river that had little fishies,swimming along the current."Well, here it goes!"and I leaned forward. Except, thinking I was going to get a major splash, someone grabbed me before I fell.I looked back to see Inutaisho there.He held onto the back of my shirt."Let go dad! I want to be with mommy!"I shrieked. I kicked and screamed but he didn't let go.He pulled me back and I plopped onto the ground.I got up, brushing any woodchips off me.Some woman in a skimpy dress and high heels came up to me, and gave me a hug.A while later, I found out that was going to be my new mother, Izayoi. I pushed the whore away from me. "Don't touch me! I don't know where your hands were!"I yelled. She had a disappointed face that read I didn't see her fit as a mom._

_end flashback_

Sesshomaru's P.O.V.

I sat up quickly in exhaustion. I was breathing fast because I couldn't catch a breath. I knelt my elbow on my knee,running my fingers through my hair,said to myself,"Why do I keep having the same dream?That was years ago...get over it. You're stuck with a gold-digging mother...deal with it." I rubbed off the sweat of my forehead and grabbed a cup of cofffee.Sipping it down, I wondered who was that orange-brown haired dude who came to visit Rin. He looked familiar in a way...like I seen him before. Inuyasha comes downstairs and screams,"Sesshomaru!Why the fuck didn't you let me in last night?" He stood there and looked like he was freezing. He was shivering and asked again,"Why didn't you let me in?" I shrugged, chugging down another sip of coffee."This was the first day I was able to sleep with any disturbance. If Inutaisho was here alone, he probably leave you outside too." Inuyasha made a fist and was going to punch me. I grabbed his arm,twisting it until he almost cried."You're such a loser."I said.Inuyasha looked like he was about to burst in pain so, I let go. He flew out of our house.

"That'll get him to leave me alone."I said to myself. I left the rest of the coffee on the counter and I decided to visit Rin again.I grabbed my car keys and jacket, and was about to leave when the phone rang. I plopped myself on the couch and answered the phone. "Hello?" "Uh..hi. Is Sesshomaru there." "I'm here." "Uh, well, this is the dude that you sorta ran into yesterday when visiting Rin." "Oh yeah." "Rin is going to be in surgery next week." "Surgery?" "Yeah.Her heart again." "Again?" "Wow, for being Rin's boyfriend, you don't know a lot about her,do you?" "What do you mean?" "Oh, I guess she didn't tell you about the blade and heart?" "No.Tell me." "She likes to explain the thing herself. When she recovers, she'll tell you...maybe." "Maybe?" "Are you like a parrot or something?Yes, maybe. The doctors don't know if her throat is going to heal before they start the surgery." "Dammit...I was going to go visit her today." "No guests today. Stupid Fridays." "How did you get my number?" "I went through some of Rin's things, and was supposed to call her closest pals and stuff. But she only has 5 friends.Well,gotta go." "Wait!What's your-?" Beep... _'Dammit, he hung up before I can ask for his name.'_

Sango's P.O.V.

**MirokusBabygurl**:I'm so worried.

**SangosBeeotch**:I know honey.So am I...even if she beats me up almost everyday.

**MirokusBabygurl**:I just don't understand why someone would do that to her

**SangosBeeotch**:Neither do I. Nobody that I know hates her.

**MirokusBabygurl**:How can someone be so cruel and almost kill my sister?

**SangosBeeotch**:There's a lot of pychotic people out there...

**MirokusBabygurl**:Damn society of loonies!

**SangosBeeotch**:Calm down...

**MirokusBabygurl**:How the hell can I?

**SangosBeeotch**:I have to go. Please stay sane for awhile.We'll work this through...

**MirokusBabygurl**:Bye..

Ayame's P.O.V.

I snuggled in Koga's arms, crying my head off. "Damn Kagura!"I screamed silently into his shirt.He started petting my head and said,"That whore's going to pay for this." Kanna leaned over to me and hugged me also."How are you so sure its Kagra who did it?" I turned my head to see her pale face and her messy white hair."She was the only person that hated her for being with Sesshomaru." "A lot of girls hated her." "Kagura absolutely hated it. Beyond reason, in Health class, I overheard her saying,she was going to kill her,the period before when she was brung to the hospital."I replied,sniffling.We were at my job place,thingie.Our stupid boss knew we were grieving over Rin,so she said she'll hassle me afterwards.I tugged my pigtails and cried,"Poor Rin?" Kanna and Koga were trying to comfort me, but it didn't work. I was Rin's best friend when she first moved in with the Minekawa Family. I was worried and terrified for her life. And a few minutes ago, I got a call on my cellphone from some guy,saying that she's going in for surgery for her heart.I didn't want her to die again. She told me that she rather die in the arms of a loved one...or choking on a King Sized plate of the best bacon in the whole world.

Kagura's P.O.V.

Yura and Kikyo lied to the principal for me, saying the 'blood' on my clothes was from Art class.They knew I had Music, so i stepped in,trying to look pathetic and told one of the secretaries I had my period.Then they let me go back to class.After school, I hung around at Yura's place. She had her arms slung over the arms of her sofa,chowing down on some Fritos. I looked disgustingly at her and said,"Do you know how many calories and carbs are in that?You better join me in some hurling in the sink in a few minutes."Yura closed the bag and flung it somewhere in the room. She got up,wiping crumbs off her clothes and headed to the bathroom. I followed her there.We closed and locked the door, so we could make sure we don't get caught. Yura grabbed a toothbrush, took the end of it,and put her down her throat. She hurled up some brown-orange Fritos and maybe a taco or so.All I know that it looked like there was some mayo thrown into there.

"That's a really good hurl.Can I use that?"She lifted her head from the sink and handed me it. She immediately turned back to the sink and continued puking.I looked at my reflection.All I saw was a fat cow of a cheerleader that needs to hurl up a couple of pounds. I was hestitant at first._'What is the problem?You've done this since you were 10. Shove the stick thing down throat and expel the food from your stomach.'_ I shoved the thing down and vomited some green stuff.Yura stopped and asked,"Ew...what did you eat that was green?" I lifted my head and answered,"A salad."And continued to barf it up. After 5 minutes, me and Yura got out of the bathroom. She twirled around,singing,"I feel so light and weightless!" I groaned and collasped on the couch."I think I got rid of too much stuff in my tummy." "Can you breath?" "Yes." "Feel light-headed?" "Sorta." "Does your body hurt?" "Yes." "I guess you did overdo it.You're just going to either eat more and exercise or hurl more." I glared at Yura."Exrecise?In your dreams! Its already a tough workout being a cheerleader, I don't need to strain a muscle!"Yura sat on the couch and replied,"Shoot yourself."

Bankotsu's P.O.V.

"I hope Rin's ok."I said.  
Sesshomaru sighed over the phone."So do I."  
"I'm really,entirely sorry about..."  
"Stop reminding me.Trying to forgive you now.You're making me hate you more."  
"Sorry. It sucks we can't visit her today."  
"Just because of the stupid surgery thing."  
"Actually, because Friday's is No Visitors Day."  
"Dammit it.I have to go.Sister is nagging me to death with annoyance and ugliness."  
"Bye."  
"Bye Sess." I hung up the phone to see my brothers standing there."We're going our Bankotsu."And they dragged me out the door.The last thing I saw was Yura and Kagura fighting over the phone.

* * *

Hope ya liked it peoples! 


	12. Shippo & Sesshomaru's Chat

Sorry for the wait. I was grounded from my computer for EVER! It was evil.

* * *

Rin's P.O.V. 

_dream:_

_So, here I am. Floating in the oblivion of heartache and dusk.An eternal midnight for me. I never wake up, never face reality. Its SO overrated. Life is pointless, I mean, everyday we wake up, doing something, go to sleep, repeat. Oh yeah, life is so interesting. Kagura and her whoreness,almost killing me.Fuck her, man. If I can ever freaking get out of this dream, the first thing I'm going to do is blare out some AC/DC music when I get home. And maybe Sex Pistols...or Led Zeppelin? How about Black Sabbath or Metallica...dammit it, I'm getting off track! I'm going to kill that bitch if I get out of here. The least I could do is like, have a board game, maybe a video game to occupy me. I have the most boring dreams, you're not going to expect me to dream of flying seahorses and chocolate-covered bunnies that give me 3 wishes,are you? This sucks...I need to watch more tv or something. Then I can have some interesting dreams for once. God it's so boring..._

Ayame's P.O.V.

I layed on my bed, crying,sulking over Rin. Its too horrible to suffer like this. Not even a plate of bacon will cheer me up because it'll remind me of her.I pounded my head multiple times on my pillow."Rin...please live."I whispered into the sheets.I pulled the blankets over my head,sobbing into the pillow.

Sesshomaru's P.O.V.

I hung up on Bankotsu, sinking into my couch. There wasn't anything good on tv, and I didn't have any good movies to watch.I stared at the big screen tv for a few minutes, pretending there was something on. The images that came up into my mind were all the times me and Rin were together. Before we ended up getting angry at each other, good times. But its a little too late to make up because she's in the hospital and all. I looked at my watch, seeing it was 11:40 pm. _'It takes 20 minutes to get to the hospital, so by the time I get there, it'll be Saturday.That means I can see her tonight...I mean tomorrow.Aw, who cares a fucking shit...I'm going to visit her.'_ I jumped off the couch,grabbed my jacket, and car keys. While heading out the door, I saw Inuyasha tampering with my car. He was probably trying to take it for a joyride. "Dammit Inuyasha! Get the hell away from my car!"I yelled. He jumped back and fell on the dark pavement.He got up and ran to the mansion."What a loser..."I mumbled,getting into my car and turning it on. During the car ride to the hospital, I turned on the radio. I listened to Enter Sandman most of the ride, and mutted the lyrics.

_'Say your prayers little one  
Don't forget, my son  
To include everyone_

_Tuck you in, warm within  
Keep you free from sin  
Till the sandman he comes_

_Sleep with one eye open  
Gripping your pillow tight_

_Exit light  
Enter night  
Take my hand  
Off to never never land_

_Something's wrong, shut the light  
Heavy thoughts tonight  
And they aren't of snow white_

_Dreams of war, dreams of liars  
Dreams of dragon's fire  
And of things that will bite_

_Sleep with one eye open  
Gripping your pillow tight_

_Exit light  
Enter night  
Take my hand  
Off to never never land_

_Now I lay me down to sleep  
Pray the lord my soul to keep  
If I die before I wake  
Pray the lord my soul to take_

_Hush little baby, don't say a word  
And never mind that noise you heard  
It's just the beast under your bed,  
In your closet, in your head_

_Exit light  
Enter night  
Grain of sand_

_Exit light  
Enter night  
Take my hand  
We're off to never never land'_

_'Dammit, this is one of Rin's favorite songs.'_ I thought back to when we were actually together...

flashback

_Rin was sitting underneath a tree,listening to her cd player. She was headbanging and singing the lyrics.She had it so loud,you could hear the music playing.She was so into the music,she didn't notice me next to her. I pulled one side of the headphones out of the way and whispered,"What are you listening to?" I must of scared the living crap out of her because she screamed,"What the fuck!Where did you come from?" I wrapped one arm around her and said,"Maybe if you didn't blare your music so loud, you'd be able to notice people when they sit next to you." Rin stuck her tongue out and replied,"Yeah,yeah,yeah...if I go deaf cause of this,its my fault. No need to start scolding me cause of this bad habit."She said it with a big,cheesy smile and was playing with her nose piercing.I wrapped my other arm around her."You shouldn't do stuff like that,listening to music that loud." "Oh yeah? Why not, Mr.Taisho?"She snickered."Because, you won't be able to hear me when I say things." "Like?" "You're the most beautiful girl I seen." I saw her face turning pink."Wow, maybe I should stop listening to music that loud. Wouldn't want to miss out on comments like that!"_

_She leant her head on my shoulder and whispered,"There's also stuff I want you hear." "Like?" She took my head in my hands like she was going to kiss me,but instead she said, jokingly,"You look like a girl." "Oh,so you only fell for me because of my personality?" She got up and replied,"Nope, you're as boring as hell." "You really know how to make people cheery." "Yes, I do. And if you have a problem with the way I make people smile, I don't care beeotch."Rin was smirking throughout the whole chat. I stood up and asked,"Beeotch?That's what I am?" She came up to me,saying,"Yeah, your my silver-haired beeotch."And licked my cheek. She fell to the ground laughing,for no apparent reason.I looked down at her and asked,"So seriously, what are you listening to?" "Metallica, Enter Sandman. The song kicks ass!"She started waving devil horns in the air, even though she was lying on the ground. I watched her as she rocked out to the song on the floor. Rin finally got up and waved bye to me,as she skipped away._

end flashback

I smirked,remembering her calling me a girl. When I got to the hospital, I was greeted by a police car. It was on and the lights flared. I walked inside to see lots of nurses and doctors running towards something. I asked the lady at the front,"What's going on?" She answered,"Someone is getting a surgery." "Is it ok if I visit Rin Minekawa?" "Oh dear."was all she said when her face turned shocked and sad."What?" "She's the one getting operated on. They're trying to remove the...oh dear.Oh dear." I felt myself turning tense."Removing what?" "Its something in her heart. The last time she was operated on, she died." "How can she die and come back to life?" "The blade inside her heart, it was shoved through into an area that if removed, she'll die. They put it back in and she came back to life." I ran towards where the doctors where going and was stopped by nurses when I got to the door."You can't go in."one of them said."No, let me see Rin! She's my girlfriend!"I said. They let me go but didn't let me inside. So I peeked through the window to see her limp,still body lying on the bed. _'Rin...don't die. Please don't die...don't die.'_ The nurses pushed me away from the door and sat me down in the waiting room.

So I sat in a uncomfortable chair, next to some redhead. He twindled his thumbs, looking at the floor. But I recongnized him from somewhere. I think he was the guy that visited Rin before. I sorta stared at him for a few moments. He noticed,looked up, and asked,"What are you looking at?" "Nothing..." The guy sat up and asked,"Aren't you Rin's boyfriend?" "Yeah." "The name's Shippo." "Sesshomaru. Are you a relative of hers?" "Naw. Ex-boyfriend...she sorta hates my guts but she's still my ex, and I care." "Oh.." "Let me ask you something." "Shoot." "Don't hurt her, kay?She's been hurt too many times to take it. Especially since the mirror stuff." "What mirror stuff?"

Shippo looked over to me with a surprised look."She didn't tell you? Some boyfriend you are." "Just tell me." "She has a phobia of mirrors.Can't believe she never told you..."He smiled and started chuckling.Which turned into loud laughing. "Oh my god! I can't believe that!" _'Wow, this must be a record. Hating someone that you just met 5 minutes ago, within the 5 minutes.'_ He started ruffling his scruffy orange-red hair and run his fingers through it. He has a cheesy smile on and just looked at me. His smile turned into a frown slowly. Chances are,by the way I was looking at him. Shippo was getting on my nerves and I was staring at him with cold eyes. He looked back on the floor and twindled his thumbs again. "Well,as for the mirror stuff...the story's quite sad. I think she'd probably want to tell you."

I glared at him and said,"Look, since I got here, I've been wanting to know what's going on. Something about a blade in her heart, what's with that?" "That's part of the story. Her father used to be a drug dealer and her mother was a sex slave for the boss. The supplier of the drugs ran out, their customers were pissed off about their drugs, started a war, & the boss practically killed most of his druggies. Hre dad was the only one left and sold the most of them,so he got it the worst. He was so idiotic to bring Rin and her mom. Rin ended up seeing her father and mother killed by knives and pieces of shattered mirrors. The guy wanted her to never speak of the event so he cut her open, and shoved part of a knife through her heart.The only things she has of her family left is the knife her father was killed with and her mother's looks. But since she's scared of mirrors, she won't ever know that she looks exactly like her."

"Fuck!Now I'm a total fucking jerk!"I yelled, more to myself. "Why?" "Before this happened, we had a fight because she kissed one of my friends. And I mentioned something about a mirror and she slapped me...I suck! Dammit, I'm such a bastard."I said,sliding down in my chair. "The reason why she probably didn't tell you is because she was afraid how you were going to react. She didin't tell me." "Then how did you find out?" "Bothered Sango forever until she spilled." _'Poor Rin, after the operation, I have to make this up to her big time._'I ran my hand through my hair. I sat in the waiting room which felt like forever...with Rin's ex. Doesn't that sound like a comfortable situation? (also, notice the sarcasm) We were actually in the waiting room for probably an hour. Shippo fell asleep on my shoulder and soon enough I fell asleep also.

* * *

Hope ya enjoyed it...not the long wait, but...who cares? Just enjoy! XD : )  



	13. Awakening

Chapter 13's here! YAY! Celebrate and dance and have fun!...yeah...akward silence...just read please. XD

* * *

Rin's P.O.V.

_'Fuck, my chest hurts...'_ was what I thought when I woke up. The rays of light from the sun burnt my eyes,as they opened. The sun was blazing through the off white shutters of the window. I sat up, and looked around. White walls, crappy soap opera tv show, out of date magazines...great, I'm in a hospital. I fell back, since my chest was in so much pain. I looked to my side to see Sesshomaru,sitting on a chair, next to me. And...Shippo? What the hell is he doing here! They were both asleep and Sesshomaru was holding Shippo in his arms."Shippy and Sessie?Such a cute couple." I murmered to myself, with a chuckle. I couldn't help to laugh, seeing opposites hugging each other. Shippo, an fun-loving/hot-headed, sweetheart that could make you smile anytime. And Sesshomaru an ice cold, level-headed guy that could scare you to death with one glance. Even though they were total opposites, they both were so lovable. I started laughing, even though it hurt my chest like hell.

One of them must of woken up because I heard someone say,"Quiet...some people are trying to sleep here."I looked over to see Shippo staring at me."Rin!"he yelled with a huge smile on his face.He got out of Sesshomaru's arms, leant over the bed railing, and kissed my forehead."I thought weren't going to wake up. How's your throat? Is it ok?"he asked. "Everything's fine.Wow, you really grown...but you're still as thin as the last time I saw you." He sheepishly smiled and answered,"Yeah, but I'm still as adorable right?" "As always." "Aw, thank you. You're so much more beautiful as ever." "Your grammer sucks, you know." "Yeah, but there's no way for me to speak properly to someone so pretty." "That's sweet." "Aren't I?"

"Maybe, but I think you're complimenting my girlfriend too much."a voice said. Sesshomaru stood there, with his usual cold face, looking down on Shippy. "Sesshie..."I whispered. I couldn't feel happier to see him. I don't know why, but I was crying. Cold,salty tears streamed down my face and I felt so happy about it. I thought he was too busy scaring the living shit out of Shippy to notice,but he did. "Rin?Are you ok?"he asked, leaning over the railing thing. I nodded. He put a hand on my cheek and wiped away some of the tears."Don't cry.Please,don't."he asked. "I can't help it. I'm glad to see you...I thought you didn't care anymore." His eyes grew soft and he whispered,"I'll never stop caring about you." Shippo popped his head into the moment by saying,"Um, sorry to ruin this cute little moment, but the doctor is here to see if Rin's,kay? Sess, we gotta go."He looped his arm around Sesshomaru's and said,"Bye Rin." And he started walking out,dragging Sesshomaru with him. I waved at Sess and he waved back. While leaving, I took out my cellphone from my pants' pocket and flipped it open. I started laughing at the photo I recently took of Sesshomaru and Shippo hugging when they were sleeping.

Sesshomaru's P.O.V.

Shippo dragged me back to the waiting room, where a few people were sitting. I sat down in the last available seat. There are a lot of seats, its just that today, there was a lot of kids, jumping up and down on them. I seat I sat in was the only one they weren't jumping on. "Now where do I sit then?"he asked.I shrugged, I really didn't care. "Well this fuc...freaking sucks..."Shippo said, changing his vocabulary around the little 4 and 5 year olds."Uh, Sesshomaru?"he asked."Yeah?" "Move over." "What?" "Move over. Maybe I can squeeze in next to you." "Sit on the floor." "No, move over, or do you want me to sit on your lap?" "I don't care where you sit as long as it doesn't have any relation to me,okay?" He ignores what I said and goes ahead,sitting on my lap. No one noticed though, they were too busy with their depression."Do you think I need a haircut?"he asked. I was going to beat him up mercilessly for sitting on my lap, but I didn't. Instead I looked up at his hair, which reminded me sort of like a mop, except really scruffy.

"Yeah, you have a mop-do." "Do not, I have scruffy hair...like the lead singer of The All American Rejects...what was his name?Ah, who cares? You really think I need hair cut?" "What about waiting till your hair grows to your neck and then cut it..." "There's a plan." "I **really** don't like you on my lap." "Move over a bit and I can fit in next to you." So I scooted over as much as I could and plopped most of himself in. But he left his legs hung over mine, which didn't make me feel any better about sitting with him. "So how long have you known Rin?"Shippo asked."A few weeks, she just moved here awhile ago. What about you?" "2 years. I went out with her when we were in the foster home together. She lost her parents, I lost mine, we sorta clung to each other for comfort. We both tried our best not to get adopted, being loud,obnoxious, saying rude stuff and it worked for maybe a year and a half. Then we got older, sorta drifted. I got adopted first, then she did. The last day of I got to see her, I bothered Sango to find out what's wrong with her. I got most of the info, the rest I had to find out on my own."

"You don't mind me asking about your parents?" "Died in a car crash...my older brother was an acholic...my older sister was a slut...and my oldest brother was too busy running a business to take care of me. So me, my bro, and sis were sent to the foster home. My brother died of overuse of acholol and my sister ran away from the foster home, kidnapped, raped, and found dead in a park. My living brother recently went bankrupted and that's practically the only thing he lives for. I'm not that sad anymore about their death."Shippo explained, showing no emotion at all whatsoever."How can you be so calm about that?" "How can you be so calm about having a gold-digger as a mom...step mom?" I felt shocked about what he said. _'How the fuck did he find out about Izayoi?'_ I was going to ask him about that, but a nurse came up to us and told us that Rin can have company. He moved his head off my shoulder and got up. "Move it!"he said and grabbed my arm,pulling me up from the seat.

Rin's P.O.V.

"Dammit! There's fucking nothing to do!"I screamed after the doctor left the room.I gripped my chest because it hurt like hell. I took out my cellphone and started laughing at the picture again. Shippo and Sesshomaru came into the room as I was looking at the photo. "Hey Rin-Rin!"Shippy said."Hi Shippy!" I replied. I looked at Sesshomaru and he seemed a little tense. He sat down in the chair with his arms crossed. "Hi Sesshomaru. Had a nice sleep?"I asked, hoping I could cheer him up a bit. "I guess..."Sesshomaru started.Shippo plopped himself next to him and said,"I think I know why you went out with him. He's a good snuggler!"He had a huge cheesy smile and started chuckling.I couldn't help to laugh at this because Sesshomaru had a confused face."What the fuck are you talking about!"he asked Shippo.I reached over to my pants pocket and pulled out my cellphone, flipped it open and revealed the photo to him."This might help you recall last night." His face was priceless. His eyes were wide as hell and his jaw was dropped practically to the floor. "When did this happen?"he asked, not changing his face whatsoever.

"Well, if you were listening to the last 2 sentences I said, you'd know that it happened last night."I replied, putting the picture more into his face.Shippo lied his head on Sesshomaru's shoulder,saying,"I knew you liked me." I laughed at him and Sesshomaru pushed him off. "Won't you guys get in trouble for staying overnight?"I asked, trying to ease the tension in the room. "My dad thinks I'm responsible enough to go out by myself, as long as I call him once in awhile."he said,uncrossing him arms.Shippo ran his fingers through his hair,messing it up more then it was before."My sisters are momentarily taking care of me,since mom went on a vaca. I don't think they're that concerned about me being by myself. I am 17 after all." "So you're just going to watch me all day then?" Sesshomaru stood up and said,"Naw.I got school today,which I forgot about. Its about 6 in the morning, so I'm late."He came over and kissed my forehead."I'll be back, later. See ya, Rin. Shippo..."He jumped and looked a bit scared."Don't do anything to Rin that you'll regret, got it?" He nodded frantically. Sess silently stalked out of the room,with his usual grim face.

When he left, Shippo put a big smile on his face."I wonder why you picked him..."he started. "He's cute and unlike any guy I met."I answered so he wouldn't have to say anything else."Chest feeling better?" "Yeah." "So do you want to screw now or later?" "Shippo!" "What? What's better then making love to someone you used to love?" "Uh, not doing that." "How about we wait until you're fully healed." "Fine." He frowned and tapped his foot impatiently."Are you healed now?" "No." "How about now?" "No!" "Now?" "God, you're such a horny bastard." "Don't you love that about me?" "No, I liked you because you were a sweetheart." He stuck his tongue out and smiled."You're so cute when you insult people." "Hey, remember? Don't do anything you will regret because Sesshomaru _can_ and _will_ kick your ass,if so." He sat back in the seat and asked,"Ain't he a polite person?How many friends does he have?" "5. But if you add his lackies and personal slaves, you got about just the whole school. Every single girl loves him basically. Especially me...and that slutass bitch that fucking made me come here for my neck.Damn whore."

"If she ever bothers you, and Sesshomaru isn't around, call me ok?" "What can you do?"Shippo smiled."Any that you need me to do. I'm going to get a cappuchino, want one?" "Naw." "Kay."He got up and strolled away.

Sesshomaru's P.O.V.

I impatiently tapped my pencil on the desk as the teacher yammered about the 18th century. _'Hurry up already. I want to see Rin._'I thought. Koga looked over at me and whispered,"Are you taking notes?" "No." "Are you ok?Did something happen to Rin or something?" "Not that. I just wanna get today over with so I can see her." "Ok, but we're getting a test on this shit tomorrow?" "So? I can look off your stuff. Now pay attention or else we both won't get a good grade." Koga shrugged and returned to his note-taking. I thought back to what Shippo had said about my mom. _'How can you be so calm about having a gold-digger for a mom...step-mom?' 'How the hell did he know that? Does he contact Rin? I haven't even told her about it. Then how did he find out?' _I came back to reality when the teacher screamed,"SESSHOMARU!" I opened my eyes to see the history staring down at me."Are you even writing anything down?" I closed my eyes and replied,"Nope."

She gasped."How come?" "Do we seriously need to know about history? All we really need in life to know is writing,reading, and math."She became quiet for a moment and murmered,"I always wondered about that.But I was hired to teach history, so write down the notes." "Fine!"I huffed and pickde up my pencil, pretending to copy the notes on the board.She walked back to the front of the room and I whispered to Koga,"I'm starting not to like social studies." "When did you start?" "Got a point there."

After social studies, me and Koga headed to lunch."Ayame's birthday is tomorrow and I don't know what to get for her." "And?" "Didn't you hear me? Ayame's b-day is tomorrow!" "So?" "I need to get something for her." "Buy perfume or jewelry. Don't girls love that?" "She's not type of person." "Ok, she likes the Wolverines,right?" "Yeah." "Buy her a sweater or tee shirt." "Good idea!"Koga had a huge smile on his face until he looked behind me."Ugh, ugliness alert."he mumbled.I sighed,"Kagura?" "Yeah." I heard the faint clicks of her shoes against the floor and there's was a disgusting hand on my shoulder, followed by,"Hello,Sess." I smacked her hand off me and faced her. She had a horrid smirk on her face I just wanted to rip off. "Is Rin dead yet?"she asked.Koga must have seen my face because he slowly backed away from me.Kagura put her hands on her hips,"Are you going to answer my question or not?" "She's not dead. She's quite alright actually." She frowned and then looked pissed."I guess I have to try killing her again.Tell me her hospital room number." I turned from her and continued down the hallway. Koga was nowhere to be seen, so he was probably in the cafeteria anyway.

"Did you hear me? Tell me the number! I'm going to kill that bitch whether you like it or not!"I heard her scream.I tried to ignore that outburst but if Kagura was to murder Rin and actuallly succeed this time, I'd never forgive myself. And then I'd kill her and hang her bloody insides on the walls of her house.I'll burn her skin in her bathroom and mail any excess body parts in a envelope to her parents. Yes,very demented and cruel, but it won't happen unless she does kill Rin. I was outside of the door of the cafeteria when I looked back to see she disappeared. _'She probably went to the bathroom to puke her liver out because its so fat, it adds 5 pounds to her 6 pound frame.' _I shrugged and went through the doors.

* * *

I hope this makes up for the long wait for an update. 


	14. Akward Football Game

Hi, here's an update. Enjoy

* * *

Sesshomaru's P.O.V. 

"Football game?"Shippo asked me. "Yeah, at 8."I growled. I hate football games. Who really cares if their school wins a trophy for throwing a leather ball that's full of cotton shit and laced up? I certainly don't. I was telling Rin about it because Ayame is on the cheerleading team,so she was going to tape the routine and make me give it to her. But while conversating about this with Rin, Shippo sticks his big nose in."I haven't been to one in forever, well not one that I wasn't on the cheerleading team." Rin's face in total shock.

"You're a fucking cheerleader?What the fuck?I understand about your sexuality issues, but cheerleading?"she screeched. "Sexuality issues?"I asked. Shippo smiled and replied,"Yeah,sorta. I'm bi. And cheerleading has no relation to it. My new sisters are forcing me because they are the preppiest prep-preps of the school. I made fun of them before and they told me I couldn't do it for my life. I agreed with their insult because it was the truth...in my mind anyway. They made me contradict myself by showing me I can actually do the stupid shit. And it stinks because every Friday is wasted due to the games.God,it sucks!" The whole time he was saying that, he was playing with his hair.

Sometimes its easy to spot a gay person, sometimes its not, but isn't strange when you found out a old friend of yours is gay and then everything he does is gaylike, when they never seemed like it? That was sorta the thing going on here. Whenever he talked about something for over 15 seconds(well when I was talking to him anyway), he'd being running his hand through his hair. I didn't really care but now its weird. "Hope you don't break your neck."Rin said.

"You think I can go?"he asked.Rin shook her head, obviously disagreeing.

"Not unless you get someone from the school to go with you. My friend Ayame would love to! She can show you some of the rou-"

"Actually.."Shippo interrupted,"I was thinking about going with Sesshomaru. I'd rather not go with someone I haven't met before and I did officially meet him. New people is weird."

"Are."

"Huh?"

"I'm correcting your grammar. New people _are_ weird."

"I told you before, its hard to speak properly around pretty women."

"Watch it."

"Huh?"

"My new boyfriend's in the room if you forgot."She pointed at me and Shippo sorta trembled.

"So,Sesshomaru, can you come with me?"he asked with a pleading voice. I shook my head. "Pretty please?" "No." By this point, I was crossing my arms and he hooked his arms around mine,pulling my towards him."Please? I so want to go!" Rin pulled gum from her pocket and started chewing loudly.She asked,"You do have somewhere to stay at right,Shippo? You seriously can't live here for the week or whenever the fuck I'm getting out of this hellhole of shit."

"No and are you trying to squeeze as many curses as you can into disgracing this hospital."

"Yes. I'm only missing bitch, fag, and damn. Ok,let me think...the damn nurses in this hellhole are such bitches who only fuck shitheaded fags. Am I missing any other curses? If so, tell me."

He shook his head,"Not that I know of. You're such a nasty-talker.Not sex nasty, just insulting nasty.But seriously, I have no place to crash. I spent all my money trying to get here because the taxi drivers and bus drivers kept dropping me off in the place."

"Stay with Sesshomaru."she offered.

_' WTF! No way! I meet the guy yesterday and he's already moving in? That's wrong...and I should mention he's Rin's ex.She's just doing this to get back for being a fag to her.'_ Finally,she was talking to me,"You have a big-ass mansion,right? You better if you have a Ferrari,bitch!" Shippo started snickering at this. "I don't know what my parents are going to say."I said,thinking maybe I could get off easy by acting stupid.

"This is what they're going to say...yes! He's staying with you and you're taking him to the football game and if you have a problem with this, once I'm healed, my foot's going to be up your ass. And I'm going to twist while its going up. You fucked up this relationship and if something happens, I'll fuck you up." I heard laughing and it was Shippo.

"Don't worry about her behavior,Sesshomaru. She's just PMSing, damn mood swings. See how she was happy before and now she's a pissed off bitch? All part of the syndrome."He said, with a huge smile.

"Aren't we knowledgeable?"Rin mumbled."Now shut up, I'm sleepy."She rubbed her eyes, and fell asleep.

"See? She just turned grumpy and now she's asleep. Sometimes PMSing for girls is luck for us. Now about that thing about me at your house..."He started saying. I held up a hand and said,"I got it." I flipped out my phone and called my father.I expected him to answer but his assistant did."Inutaisho's assistant here."

"Jaken, its Sesshomaru. I need to talk to my father."

"He isn't here. He went on a business trip."

"Did Izayoi go with him?"

"Yes, yes she did. Do you want me to call them and give them a message."

"Yeah, just say I'm having a friend stay for the week or two."

"Yes, Master." I closed my flip phone and looked at Shippo. He was staring at me with big blue-green eyes that was saying **'Please-say-yes-I-can-stay.' **"Yeah. You're staying and we gotta go. That stupid football game is in half an hour, so grab your shit and lets leave."I answered. He nodded and ran to the other side of the bed, & picked up 2 bags. One was a huge roller and the other was a itsy bitsy backpack. He dragged them to me and smiled."Ready."

We stopped my house,dropped his crap off, and headed to the stupid game. The whole time since we stepped into until we got to the football game was compliments. That's all Shippo did, compliment. Yes, its nice but it gets annoying afterall. My car,he was like," Oh my god,you bastard! Did you hijack this sucker off a millionaire?" I said,"No, in this situation, I'm the millionaire. Hold on, I'm not a millionaire, its billionaire."

When we got to the house, he was,"You live in a 5-star, gated hotel palace?"

"No, I don't live in a Hilton Hotel. I'd rather live in the cardboard box next to it then inside of it. This is a regular mansion."

And he went back to complimenting my car."You're lucky as hell."he murmered.I groaned,"I get the point. I'm a lucky fucker with tons of money, living in a mansion and driving a Ferrari." "No, not because of that. You got Rin.That's enough to get me jealous. Just treat her right...lucky fucker." The rest of the car ride was quiet until we got to the school. The crowd was screaming and the stupid fireworks were sent earlier than usual...like usual.

Shippo got out, trying not to slam the door,admiring what was happening."Hell a lot better then my school already."I sighed and just started walking towards the field.He followed and stared at everything as if he was just tourist. It was so interesting and you just had to take photos of it. The football field was full of sweaty,dirty guys in smelly uniforms and on the sidelines were skimpy-dressed sluts. The bleachers were practically took over by now, so me and him didn't really have any place to sit. He found a place to sit but it was near the cheerleaders...wait,change that, it was **next** to the cheerleaders. He stared at them,admiringly and it sickened me. The girls started murmering to each other about him."Who is that guy?" "I don't know but he's cute." "Cuter than Sesshomaru?" "Never."My lackeys gathered around me as usual."Hi Sesshomaru.Who's this guy?"they asked. "My name's Shippo."he said before I could answer.

"Are you new?"Yura asked."Just visiting. Relative of his, right?"Shippo winked at me and I just nodded."You look like a fag."Yura added and her friends start snickering.He smiled right back at her and said,"One more crack like that and I'll fuck you, you tight little virgin. Then lets see who's laughing.Wait, change that virgin part. If you dress like that, you aren't because your legs been open too many times.And thus why cheerleaders are so flexiable." I actually found that quite funny and quietly started giggling,trying not to show it. My lackeys stared at me like **What-the-fuck? **Yura glared at me and Shippo."You fuckers!"And she stormed off with my lackeys following. Ayame appeared out of nowhere and went,"HI SESSHOMARU!" Which scared the shit out of because she told me she wasn't coming. "Hi Ayame."I whimpered out.She plopped herself inbetween Shippo and me.She looked at him and went,"Hey there, haven't met you before. Ayame's the name." "She was the one that could have brought you here. Ayame, Rin's ex, Shippo."I pointed out.

"Hello.Hey, you're pretty."He said.She giggled and thanked him."Watch it Shippo. She has a boyfriend, my friend Koga."I told him.He winked at Ayame,saying,"All the cuties around here have boyfriends or girlfriends." She laughed and then stopped."Girlfriends?Are you refering to guys?" He nodded and pointed at the quarterback."That dude has cute face but he has a girlfriend I bet. I'm thinking...that whore over there."He pointed at Cheyenne, the Californian blonde that talked on her cellphone too much.Ayame looked shocked and surprised,"You're totally right.She is." He smiled."I knew it."

"So you're bi?"she asked."Yeah. I'm tired of saying that, why can't I just have a shirt that says, 'I'm bi, get over it.' "he yawned and ran his fingers through his hair."So Sesshomaru,how's Rin? My bitch of a mother isn't letting me go visit her because she thinks they'll remember me. The girl who set their front desk on fire." Shippo started laughing. "She's fine. She finally woke up and her throat's getting better.She got surgery on her chest,so that's all she's really in the hospital for at the moment."I replied.Shippo then said,"Shut the fuck up about Rin.Talking about her gets me depressed. We're at the football game, enjoy it!"

Ayame threw her arm around him."Can I steal him?At least he finds them entertaining. I forced Koga here and he ran off with a couple of dweebs." "Maybe he secretly gay...Ayame, find Koga while he's in the mood!"Shippo said.She cracked up and punched him in the arm."What? Sorry for trying to take an opportunity.Geez..."he sniffled.She turned to me and smiled,"What are you doing tomorrow?" I was going to answer the question but Shippo did,"Whatever he's going to do! Geez!" "Ah, quotes from Napoleon Dynamite...sweet."Ayame agreed.

We just got here like 10 minutes ago and I was already bored. Ayame and Shippo launched into a conversation about Napoleon Dynamite, which I really hated because the movie sucked, in my opnion anyway. "Rin loves the movie too. She taught herself how to draw a liger. Yay ligers!"I heard Ayame say.By this time, I was hungry and bored, so I went to the snack bar. The crowd roared and booed and cheered and screamed at the players.Then they went to throwing paper and cups at the field. I ran by the bleachers, hiding my head with my arms, while the cups whizzed past me. I got there in time. I got some chips,ice cream, & soda, and headed back. Unfortunely,since I couldn't cover my head, I got hit with everything they threw. Someone fucking threw a tampon,disgusting enough.Fortunely, it didn't hit me.Bad news, it hit Ayame.She sprung up and screamed,"Which one of you poor motherfuckers threw this piece of shit at me?"The crowd quieted down a bit. I sat down next to the pissed off girl and asked,"Ice cream?"She took the cone out of my hand and thanked me.

The rest of the game, I didn't pay attention to. I barely paid attention in the beginning. I was too fixated on hiding myself from Kagura. She was there and she watched me the whole time.Just watching, glaring at me with her piercing red eyes. It fucking felt like she was going to jump out of my shadow and stab me repeatedly in the back until I bleed to death.That's not a pleasent emotion to be feeling when you're with friends.The quarterback got kicked off the field for something and Shippo went after him. He was gone awhile. Ayame got up a few times with the cheerleaders and started cheering for the team.Yura fell off the pyramid 2 times and Kagura screamed at her. "You fat whore! Stay on! I thought you threw up enough to weigh 100 pounds.That's the fucking most we can hold on our backs! You're off the team until you lose 5 pounds!"

Yura threw her pom-poms at Kagura,shrieking,"I'm tired of your 90lb.-frame ass bossing me around! Sorry if no one can stay on a right scale! Not all of us were born with the ability to throw up our organs to lose weight! I hope you enjoy eating salads that have diet pills in them, throwing it up, and then getting your stomach stapled for the rest of your life! I quit!" She stormed off the field and out of the school area.

Kagura was shocked.Even though I hate Yura, she never deserved to be treated like crap like she was. She was quite nice when she wasn't around her. Bankotsu told me about her life before and since he's her older brother, he told me about her. Her mom pressures her to be ultra skinny and weightless and utterly perfect.Her dad wants her to go to college and get an education, but her mom is so obsessed with 'beauty' perfection,she says education ruins your outside beauty cause it makes you a nerd. So constantly they're arguing what's more important, beauty or health? He told that she refered to cutting herself afterwards and still does it. He tries to stop her but she's so unhappy that she doesn't care. Finally Shippo comes around,skipping back.He has his hands in his pocket and a huge smile on his face.He plopped himself next to me and stretched his legs out on the bench. "How was your trip?"I asked. He leant back on my arm and sighed,"Fine. I had some fun with that dude.He's a horrible kisser."

I twitched at that image."Disgusting."I whimpered.He shook his head."It was bad but he was cute. I gotta show him how to kiss right.Who knew a dude like that could be interested in me? Wait, I knew! I told you I was lovable. Every gender loves me." "Self-absorbed aren't we?"I murmered.

"Yep. Because I'm sexy like that.And you know it."

"Not answering."

"You know I am. Admit it."

"I'm not admitting to anything I don't agree on."

"I see, you think the quarterback's cuter than me."

"I do not!"

"See? You do think I'm cute! I told you!"

"I never said that."

"But you said the quarterback's not cute and that's good enough for me."

"Do you have to be such a bastard?"

"Do you have to be such a dick? Lighten up dude. Enjoy life as long as you live. And that's why I want guys too. Before I die, I want to see what guys taste like as much as girls."

"Bad visual images."

"I know you want to, too."

"Seriously not answering."

"Fine! How fun sucking apples while I have apples _and_ bananas."

And that's when I got so uncomfortable, I sat on the bleachers until the total end of the game when they give out sparklers.Ayame ran to me and asked,"You got some money I can use?" "Duh, why?" "I need to get something to drink. My throat's dry from cheering so loud."I dug into my pocket and pulled out 5 bucks."Here. If there's any extra, get me a Coke."She nodded and ran off the bleachers. I looked back to the field.The cheerleaders were cheering and the extras were down with Shippo. They were playing with his hair and stuff.He was enjoying it too. I looked at the football players. Sweaty,dirty bastards fighting over a leathery ball, still seeing no point to football. I see no point to any sport really except soccer. Soccer, you're using all the parts of your body except hands unless you're the goalie. Basketball, you just need to be tall and fast. Baseball, strong armed, hand-eye coordiantion and fast. Football, everything needs to be ripped,weigh over 200 pounds, and fast. I'd rather be at a soccer game,anyday, any moment.

Ayame came back to me with her coke and mine. "Thanks."I said and chugged some down. "Your the one who gave me the money. Thank yourself."she said,drinking some too."So why did you leave Shippo?" "We,uh, had an _akward_ conversation."_ 'Akward? Dude, he was talking about nuts.And liking it. That's an uncomfortable situation. Talking about nuts with a bi guy who's your girlfriend's ex that had his head on your shoulder...isn't that somewhere you wanna be?' _She sat next to me.She was wearing her blue Varsity jacket over her red Foamy The Squirrel shirt & aqua blue baggy pants and her usual neon green Converse. Her clothes never match but she makes them match. A field goal was kicked and she jumped onto the seat screaming.

"Woohoo! We're winners,punks! You're fucking losers!"

Finally the end of game and I decided to go back to Shippo since I got a sparkler.He was sitting there,conversating with Yura.It looked like she was crying and he was trying to make her feel better. I put a hand on his shoulder and said,"We gotta get going." He nodded."See you later, Yura." "Bye."she whimpered. We started making our way out when I stopped and looked back.She sat there with a glum face.The cheerleaders tried making her feel better, except Kagura.

"Yura!"I called.They all looked at me.I motioned come over here.The girls were in giggles as Yura drug her sad,nervous self over.

"Uh,yes?"

"Need a lift home?"I asked. Her jaw dropped to the floor and the girls were gasping.Then they started screaming,"Say yes!" "Um...uh,sure...I guess."she said. She turned back to the girls with a huge smile and a thumbs up. Then back to us,nodding. Shippo wrapped his arm around her and cheered.

When we got to the car, she acted like Shippo."Damn! I heard you had a Ferrari but I didn't think you actually had it.Are you sure you didn't hijack it off a millionaire?"she asked.I sighed and just said get in.So we dropped her off at her house and she squealed while going inside.I was so happy when I got home. I remembered Inuyasha was staying with Bankotsu for the week. I opened the door and Shippo skipped in."Fucker!"he screamed and it echoed throughout the house."I always wanted to do that."he added. "I'm tired."I said and sat myself on a seat at the bar thing in the kitchen.

"Do you drink?"Shippo asked.I looked up at him. I didn't know if he was serious."No."I answered. He jumped onto a stool across from me."I do. Like a maniac. I'm a total alcoholic.I wanted to tell you before anything. I don't want you to questioning me at 4 in the morning while I have a cactus stuck to my chest or something like that...with a puddle of vomit." I just nodded. "Is that all your clothes?"I asked. He pointed at the big red case and I nodded. He shook his head.He pointed at the small backpack."That's my clothes."

"What's the other one then?" "Beer,wine,champagne,vodka,and any other particular type of alcohol beverages there are. I don't think I'm allowed to drink other peoples, so I just brought it along."He explained.He jumped off the stool and unzipped it. It was full of everything. Bottles of wine and champagne was in the front. He took out 1 or 2 to reveal behind it was bottles and cans of Coronas and Heinekens(I don't know how to spell it). "Now this is only a week's worth and I probably drink more then 2 bottles a day.I am an alcoholic."He said and started laughing.

"Well, that was explained.How do you get it?"I asked."Pay other people to buy it for me. I got friends that are over 21 that'll be happy to do it...as long as I pay them. So I do."He pulled out a Corona and opened it."Want one?"he asked. "I don't drink...anymore."I murmered."I heard that anymore.You're having one."And he pulls out another. He gets back up on the seat and slides it to me.He chugged down the whole thing in one sip and left the can on the table to get another. "I told you man. I don't want one...Heinekens are better."I said.Shippo smiled."Finally,you're letting lose. But you're insane. Coronas are so much better."He said while pulling one out.He came back and gave it to me.I opened mine with my shirt & some spilled out.He started laughing at me and held out his beer. "Cheers to the recovery in process for Rin."I held mine to his."Cheers."And I found myself smiling for once.Not a smirk,an actual smile...which felt creepy.And me and him just drank it down.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it.  



	15. Getting Out Early

Sorry for the wait. My Internet broke...darn DSL! Oh well, enjoy

* * *

Sesshomaru's P.O.V.

_'So not drinking anymore.So not drinking anymore. So not drinking anymore.'_ I thought repeatedly.Me and Shippo were heading to visit Rin and the whole ride was an akward silence. I was trying to stay focus on the road. Shippo sat quietly, twindling his thumbs with his shoulders up to his stinking ears.We both wished not to speak of last night and if anyone asked, we'd just say we watch tv. He was the lucky one that didn't have a mark that he'd be reminded of. I looked at it. A red,gushy spot on my neck. He many times tried to say something but he'd close his mouth and turn to the window. It was so strange. I put on the radio and Fall Out Boy was on. I think it was _'A Little Less Sixteen Candles, A Little More "Touch Me".' _We listened to that shit until we got to the hospital.

The nurse recognized us and just let us in without signing in.When we got there, Rin was getting shots.The doctor had a needle and pressed it into her arm.Her eye twitched in pain and then softened when he was done.He left the room and I kissed Rin on the head. "Hey, Rin. Feeling good?"I asked."Ya."And she yawned."Hey Shippo."He waved and sat down.He stared at his feet for 5 minutes before saying,"Uh, how are ya Rin?"

Rin stared at him in bewilderment."What the fuck is wrong with you? Usually, you're so hyper and happy. Did you get molested by one of the cheerleaders or something?"He shook his head."Not that happy."he muttered, heaving a sigh afterwards. "How was the football game?"she asked.He smiled and said,"I screwed the quarterback in the locker room."

"You screwed Jason! Good job!"

"Bad kisser, short dick."

"Haha, I believe that."

"You'd think he took so much steroids that maybe it'll help the size. I think it minimized the size."

"They gotta ban it."

"They're fags and they try. But it never succeeds.There's always that one bastard that doesn't listen."

"You got that right. So did you meet Ayame?"

"Yeah. She's a cutie."

"Aw,that's sweet.She does have a boyfriend so you know."

"I know. Sesshomaru told me."

Rin smiled at me and said,"Good boyfriend. Now go get a cappuchino for all of us. Mines French Vanilla." "So is mine!"Shippo added. I got up, and nodded. While I leaving, they started a conversation on Napoleon Dynamite.

Rin's P.O.V.

"I have mastered the liger!"I exclaimed, showing him a photo I took of a liger I drew."That's good.Its better than Napoleon's. So what are you doing today?"Shippo asked. "Whatever I'm gonna do! Geez!"I replied. We cracked up.Afterwards, the room got quiet.I fucking couldn't stand it."What's wrong?"I asked. This scared Shippo and he jumped.

"Huh?"

"What's wrong?"

"Something happened last night."

"What happened?"

"Got drunk."

"So?"

"With Sesshomaru."

"And?"

"Stuff happened."

"Like?"

"Kissing."

"And?"

"Hugging."

"And?"

"I'm feeling really weird! We both got drunk and spent the fucking night making out with each other and fucking groping each others nuts.There!"

"Good. Now its out. Feel better?"

"Yeah."

"Sweet."

Shippo frowned and started twindling his thumbs."But, uh...there was sometime else we found out this morning when we woke up." "You were naked?" "No...shirtless and me pantless...but something truly wrong." "What?" "I,uh, gave...him,uh,...a hicky." I was so pissed. "You fucking donkey-raping shit-eater! You gave my damn bitch of a boyfriend a hicky!" I shrieked.

Shippo twindled his thumbs more and played stupid by saying,"Is it ok?"With a sheepish smile on his face.I must of scared the living shit out of him because he jumped behind the seat,screaming,"Don't kill me!"The door swung open and Sesshomaru looked bewildered. Shippo was hiding behind a chair,trembling. And me in the bed,probaly red as a tomato and smoke coming out of my ears."Should I ask what's going on?"he asked.I shook my head.

"I told her about last night."Shippo whimpered."Apparently, its bad."

"You do know its bad if you gave another dude, who has a girlfriend, a hicky?"Sesshomaru said.

"Well, now that you point it out..."

"How pissed did she get?"

"Enough to send me behind this chair, screaming "Don't Kill Me!" "

"Yep, that's pretty pissed."

"He's a sissy!"I cheered.I pointed at Sesshomaru and said,"You're a sissy also! I don't know really why, but you are!" "I got the cappuchinos."He handed me mine and gave poor Shippie his. He came out from under the chair and drank it down like a fiend. Sess sat down and sipped it."Its too hot."he muttered and put it down on the mini table next to my bed. "Dude, its coffee. You can't drink it ice-cold."Shippo said and chugged some more.It was weird having Shippo and Sesshomaru in the same room. If I never went out with them, they'd probably hate each other.Well, Sesshomaru would hate him anyway. Shippie would try to play nice but end up bitching in the end. The doctors(which will now be refered to as 'bastards') took my nose piercing and the nurses(which will be refered to 'whore') took my red fleece jacket. I luv that jacket with my heart and kept it by my side since I got to the hospital.Then this morning, a whore fucking took it and now its somewhere in this room. Physically, I can't search but mentally, I don't want to.The whores might have fucked the bastards plenty times in this bed or something.

The room really got quiet when we heard screaming next door. There was a lady giving birth and that wasn't helping the silence. We all listened to her shrieks of bloody murder for what seemed hours but were just a couple of minutes. A bastard came in,asking,"You don't mind the screaming,right?We are using the room all night for the pregenant women." I was pissed. What kind of a shitty question is that! Yeah, I seriously want to be up at damn 4 am, listening to a cries of a woman who has a child coming out of her vagina! And that was exactly what I said to him. "No,I don't mind. I'll enjoy the terrible shrieks of a pregenant women that has babies popping out of her privates when I'm up at 4 am, watching cheesy soap operas. It'll add more suspense to it."I sarcastically replied. The bastard goes,"Alrighty then!"And slams the door.

"NO! I was being sarcastic, you motherfucker dickhole! Fuck!"I complained. I huffed and crossed my arms."Not fair."I glanced over at the guys. They sat there drinking coffee and trying their best not to talk to each other. Shippie sat all the way on the left and Sess on the right.It was so akward since last night apparently. I couldn't stand it. They screwed with each other,big deal. They were drunk,what do you think was going to happen? The only problem with this situation is the hicky, which I'm still pissed about. "Damn, you faggots! Talk! This sucks,its too quiet and it happened once. Get over yourselves!"

They looked at each other and I had no idea what was going to happen.Shippo propped himself on his elbow and started whistling, looking around the room at anything but Sesshomaru. "Hey,fuckers."I said.They both looked at me.

"Oh my god, you answered to that! Hahahhahaha, but whatever. Come over here."They got up and came over to me.I grabbed their heads and forced them together,thus making them kiss.Sesshomaru's eyes were so wide that I thought they would roll out.He jumped back as far as he could against the wall.Shippo stood there like a dweeb."Wow."was all he said.

"There!"I started cheerfully."You kissed for the 2nd time! Maybe the more often you do that, the less akward we have to be!" Sess started at me with a face that read, **' W-T-F! '** "No way am I kissing him on a daily basis!"he shrieked. He was so scared out of his mind because of my idea.

"I wouldn't mind.Love to see how Ice Prince tastes like in daylight."Shippo chuckled. He was obviously enjoying this. Sess refused,utterly and completely. "Fine! It was only a suggestion..."I mumled.Sesshomaru sat down again and then tried even more not to stare at Shippo. Shippo smiled hugely at Sesshomaru and waved at him.He just looked away. I swear, I was going to jump out of the bed and stabbed them both."Just leave."I said.They looked at be weird."Leave...L-E-A-V-E...leave. Leave- a verb. _to go or depart from. _Its obvious that if you can't handle being around me together, try to handle being together in public. So fuck off already." I pointed at the door and shooed them away.

Sesshomaru's P.O.V.

_'Great. Rin won't let us see her.' _I thought, as I watch Shippo try to convince the nurse to let us see Rin. "I'm sorry,sir. But she doesn't want you guys to see her until you settle this 'problem' you have."Shippo heaved a sigh and turned back to me. he had his hands behind his head and started scuffing his sneakers on the floor.

"She really doesn't want us going in." I muttered something but when he asked what I said, I just replied,"Shut up. We're going."He nodded and just followed me to my car. He opened the door,sliding into the leathery material,and buckled himself. I got in and started up the engine. Just as we started leaving, that akward silence started again. No one said anything, no one wanted to. "I'm sorry."a voice said. I turned to Shippo,who sat there,twindling his thumbs,watching them as they swished side to side. "I really am. I didn't know this was going to happen. Usually when I'm drunk, nothing like this happens. Well it does, but not leading up to a hicky. Its my fault. I knew Rin was only pretending to like me. I knew she hated my guts..."I stopped listening after awhile because then it turned to rambling.

"I shouldn't have ever cheated on her..."was all he had to say when I asked,"No wonder she's pissed at you. You cheated on her with probably a whore."He cocked an eyebrow."Whore? He wasn't a whore."he stuttered. '_He?He cheated on her for a guy? How stupid can you get!' _

"Why did you cheat on her in the first place before I ask about the guy."

"I don't know. It was the time when families decided to adopt us. So many times, we were almost seprerated and I lost her to the Minekawa Family. She was on the trial visit and I was lonely, so I hooked up with a dude while she was gone."

"So,who was the guy?"

"I don't really remember. It started with a 'b'. Uh, Ben?No, er, Benjamin, not that,uh, Banker...close. All I can remember is that it had 'Bank' in the beginning."

"Bankotsu?"

"Yeah! That's the dude! He was a hell of a kisser and nice size below."

"You fucked one of my friends!"

"Did I? Wow, I bet he never told you about being bi. He's that Yura girl's older bro,right?"

"Yeah."

"She told me about him. I don't remember her using his name but I remember me saying how great of a kisser he was. She was cracking up, hearing how her brother likes bananas also."

"Seriously, refrain from using words that provoke sick images in my mind."

"You have to lighten up,dude."

"Ok, how can I lighten up? I'm driving my girlfriend's bi ex, who I got drunk and made out with,who loves discussing about guy areas, and gave me a hicky!"

"Well, when you put it in that way..." I rolled my eyes and put on the radio. Pretty Vegas by INXS was on. _'Finally! Something good to listen to.' _Shippo continued twindling his thumbs, simutaneously looking out the window. We pulled up to the mansion, seeing Yura sitting on the front steps with Bankotsu,standing next to her. She looked up and waved,with a smile on her face.Shippo looked up too and started waving frantically with both arms at Yura. I stopped the car and turned it off. Shippo had jumped out of the seat and was swinging her in his arms. I came up to Bankotsu,who still was standing there. "Whatcha doing here?"I asked.He started stroking his long,braid ponytail.

"My dad took some drugs today and beat my mom mercilessly. She told us to run anywhere away from there and told us to stay with someone. Think we can?"he said,not even looking at me.

"Yeah.Whatever. Just gotta call up my folks, and tell them I have 2 other guests staying with me."I replied, whipping my cellphone out from my pocket.Shippo skipped along near Bankotsu, wiggling his fingers, giggling out,"Hi Bankotsu." He looked at him and his face turned pink."Ooooh, someone recognizes someone!"Yura taunted.I stuck my tongue out in disgust and turned around from them when the phone started ringing.

"Inutaisho's assitant here."

"Jaken, you should really try saying this, 'Inutaisho's assitant, Jaken, here.' "

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru."

"Tell father I'm having 2 other people staying. Them, I'm not so sure how long they're staying. Shippo will stay here for at least a week or 2."

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru."He hung up. I flipped close my phone, and shoved it in my pocket. I heard Yura giggling and I went to see what. Of course, she was laughing about how uncomfortable Shippo was making Bankotsu. Shippo was smiling flirtingly, winked at him, and _was_ flirting with him. Bankotsu was leaning against the beam of the porch, his face was turning different shades of pink, and I can fairly see sweat coming off his forehead. I heaved a sigh,rolling my eyes.

"Ok,that's enough. Continue this inside the house, you'll draw attention from my fans."I said, pushing them inside. I slammed the door closed, which echoed against the walls. Yura gawked as she twirled around in a circle."Sesshomaru, I can't believe you live here."she sing-songed in jealously.

"Yep. Just going to be us in this fucking place."I said, throwing my jacket on the couch. Shippo skipped to the bar-stool place,where he pulled out a beer.He opened it and swallowed some. He opened one eye, motioning his hand at Bankotsu to come over. He stumbled over,with a his face turning another sheet of pink. He hopped onto the stool and started twindling his thumbs, glancing occassionally up at Shippo. Yura was watching this, finding it quite entertaining. I nudged her with my elbow which made her squeak.

"Come with me. I'm showing you to your room."I mumbled. She smiled hugely.I left the two guys by themselves and headed up the stairs with Yura skipping behind. I stopped at the room next to mine on the left.I said,"This'll be your room. If you need any clothes, I'm sure you'd be able to wear Izayoi's. She's ultra thin for a fourty-something.Or if you hate her clothes, I'll lend you a couple of hundreds."

She was jumping on the bed when I said that and she fell off in surprise."HUNDREDS?"she shrieked in happiness as she fell. I heard the thump of her body landing on the floor, but she bounced up saying,"Oh my gosh! Thank you, thank you,thank you,thank you!" I was afraid that she would squeeze the life out of me and then smother me in kisses. Thank god she didn't. She continued jumping on the bed as I closed the door. _'This is going to be so weird having one of my best friends, his sister, and my girlfriend's ex living in my house. Especially, when the ex's bi and had an affair with Bankotsu.' _I thought while going down the stairs. When I entered the foyer area of the house, I was greeted with a drunken Shippo and Bankotsu. They were laughing about something with a beer in each hand.What I don't understand about what happened was, how the hell do you get drunk that quick? I looked next to the bar thing, and boom! there's about 18 crushed cans on the floor.

Shippo looked at me, and went,"Oh,he-hey Ses-Sessh,Ses- how do you say his name?"Bankotsu twirled around on the stoll to face me.

"Its-It-Its Sesshuuuuu-Maroooooo!" They drunkly laughed at this.I shook my head."You guys are really fucked up,aren't you?"

"Maaaaaaaayyyyyyyybe!Maaaaaayyyyybeee notta!"Shippo said. The guys started cracking up.Bankotsu threw his arm around his shoulders,saying,"Ha-Have you eva eeeeemaagined Sesshumaro if he was naked?"

Shippo shook his head."Naw becuz I saw him ha-half nak-naked already when we were got drunk last night."

"Yo-You sc-screwed Sesshumaro?"

"Yea-yeah. He's a gewd,good kis-kisser and f-ing large nuts."

"Ok!"I interrupted."Let me show you guys to your rooms. Now you want one room together or seprerate ones?"Shippo wrapped his thin little arms around Bankotsu's waist."I-I wanna stay wit-with my bunny-wunny.I-I wuv him."

"Shut up and I'll show you your room."I muttered.They hopped off the stoll,even though Bankotsu fell flat on his face. Shippo helped him up and just followed me. I threw them in the room next to Inuyasha's. The instant they were in there, they were sucking each other's faces.I slammed the door after they started and shuddered in disgust.I headed down the stairs and flopped myself on the couch. '_This is going to be some week. My newly discovered bi friend, his sister, and my girlfriend's ex, will my life get even more complicated? Oh wait, I got my girlfriend in the hospital because of my stalker...yep, that's an extra.'_

Rin's P.O.V.

"SERIOUSLY?" I shrieked out of excitement. The doctor nodded his head with a smile upon his face.

"Yep. You can return home. Your throat healed pretty quickly and your chest is just about done. The only things that you have to worry about is coughing, and too much motion, and you can't laugh too much. It puts too much stress on your lungs and stomach which will send a sting to your chest. Ok?" I dropped my jaw to the floor. _'Are you fucking kidding? Ok? That's all? I'm getting out of this shithole and going home! Away from all you sluts and bastards who constantly fuck each other in the plastic surgery room! Woohoo!' _

I shook my head,quickly, and replied calmly,"Yes. That's ok. Um, can you get my clothes? One of your whores took my stuff." I slapped my hand over my mouth after I said that, praying to Lord that the doctor didn't hear that.

He was exiting the room and asked,"Excuse me? What was that you said?" "Can I have my clothes?One of the nurses took it."He nodded,cheerfully.He walked away,leaving me by myself in the hospital room. I waited until I was sure he left, then I jumped up onto the bed."I am so out of this hellbent place full of fucktards! Kick-fucking-ass!"

I continued cheering until my neighbors started complaining,shouting,"Hey! Be quiet! Some of us are trying to sleep!" I stuck my middle fingers and screamed,"Fuck you! I am so out of here! And FYI, when you were giving birth, it sounded like you were a 60 year old man getting a Brazilian bikini wax on your nuts!" I jumped off the bed, meeting the doctor at the door, grabbing my stuff, and getting changed as quickly as possible. I whipped out my cellphone and speed-dialed my mom.

"Mommy! I'm getting out early...and I'm not talking about puberty!"I squealed into the phone. I held the phone away from my ear when she started squealing herself. I was walking down the hallways to the lobby, when I bumped into someone."I'm sorry."I murmered."That's ok."The other person said. I looked at the guy and he looked so familiar. He had long,black,wavy hair and piercing red eyes that made me think of Kagura. _'Kagura,that whore. I'll kill her soon..'_ He gave me a smile,gave a little wave, and walked away. That smile scared me, it was so sinister...so dark..so..._murderous_. I shook my head. _'No, you loser! God, what's with the negative attitude all of a sudden? You were happily cursing out your hospital neighbors and now you're thinking back to 'the dark side'. Shippo's right, you are PMSing. Get a once-a-month therapist.'_

I continued out of the hospital, listening to my mom's happiness.Eventually, she tired herself out and hung up on me...or we might have lost the connection. I was strolling down the sidewalks and it felt good to do something that doesn't evolve a bed. Sure, making out on the bed might be an exception now, but I want to surprise Sesshomaru tonight. By the time I got home, I wanted to write everything that happened in the hospital in my journal. I slowly opened the door, totally expecting some Welcome-Home surprise. But there wasn't. Just 3 family members throwing their arms around my body and smothering in kisses. "Suffocation! gasp Can't breath! Claustrophobia,dudes! Too small of space!" I shrieked.

-1 hour later-

I plopped myself on my nice soft bed.I looked around my room. HIM, Led Zeppelin, & Evanescence posters, magazine clip outs of Red Hot Chilli Peppers on my desk, and my mace-looking disco balls hanging off my ceiling...nice to be home. I pulled out my journal from under my pillow and opened it. The first thing I noticed was that a picture fell out. I looked at it carefully. It was a pic of me and Shippo when we were in the foster place. I flipped it over and read the message written.

_'Dear Rin,_

_Whatsup? While you were in the hospital, I had to call all your friends and tell them about the incident. I left a picture of us and I might have sneaked a peek at your diary...you really love Sesshomaru. Well, good luck! See ya! _

_Luv Shippo'_

"That's sweet..."I said to myself. _'But he went through my journal...and its not a diary!' _I tucked the picture back and pulled out my pen. _'Time to scribble stuff down.'_

_Dear Journal,_

_I know this is a pretty long update. Blame Kagura and her insane jealously about any girl who gets near Sesshomaru. The bitch stabbed my throat and then when I got to the hospital, they re-operated on my chest. I should kill her, just stab her repeatedly in the face and then in the throat and slice off her nose off. But at last, I can't because I'll be sent to jail...that whore. I'm planning on visiting Sesshomaru later today. I'm going the shock that crescent moon off his forehead...its so beautiful. The more beautiful thing is that he still hasn't taken off the necklace I gave him, and its a choker too! Most guys who wear chokers are...weird but he makes it hot! I'm going to take him to a club/party tonight and Shippo if he wants to go. Shippo would want to go, so he can play with some guys._

_The hospital stunk! The nurses were total bitches to me. They changed so much after I took a year off from being hurt. One took my clothes and the other one would let me watch tv and this other one wouldn't let me go to the bathroom without her watching! God, she might be a lesbian stalker! Ugh, I swear, I never want to get hurt again. Sango wants to take me out shopping after this and Ayame is coming too. Well, hoping. I haven't told her yet, so its going to be a surprise visit. Well, write ya later._

_Sincerly yours, Rin Minekawa_

_P.S. I STILL HATE MY LAST NAME!_

I closed the journal and flung the pen somewhere.While stuffing the book under my pillow, there was a huge banging on my door. "RIN! Shopping...RIGHT NOW! Get your ass out of your room!"a voice screamed.

"OK Sango!"I replied. I hopped off my bed, and headed to the closet. There's no way I'm leaving my house now without a different outfit. I pulled out my Led Zeppelin tee, black baggy pants, orange studded belt, and orange Converse. I'm nothing without my Converse and Nikes and my red fleece jacket. I put it all on and threw on some bangles and kicked open my door.

"Dammit! Not again Rin!"Sango screamed. I looked behind the door. There she sat, her face red and nose bleeding,obviously pissed. I sheepishly laughed,"Uh, you ok?" And once again, she tackles me down the stairs and end up hitting the wall. Kohaku is staring at us strangely.I stand up,wiping dust off me, and walk past him saying,"God, you act like you never seen a girl be tackled down a flight of stairs and one hitting their head against the wall."

Sango got up and said,"Yep, its good having Rin around again."Kohaku nodded in agreement. I was standing at the doorway, tapping my foot."Come on, come on. Wanna get this over with."She grabbed her jacket and ran towards me.

"I'm taking the Mercedes mom!"she yelled."Whatever! Be back soon! And no scratches on it!"Mom screamed back.We walked out of the house and hopped into the purple Mercedes. Sango started it up and off we went to Ayame's, but on the way there, she started a one-sided conversation with me.

"So how was the hospital stay?"

"Sucked."

"Did Sesshomaru visit?"

"Everyday."

"Did anyone else come and visit?"

"Shippo."

"Who?"

"Foster kid I knew. Ex-boyfriend."

"Oh. And he came when Sesshomaru came?"

"Yep."

"That must have been weird."

"Duh."

"Can you stop using one-word replies?"

"Nope."

"God, you're hopeless."

"Yep!"

"Shut up and tell me where to go."

"Left."

"When?"

"Now."Sango missed the street and did this wild U-turn. I was able to here the rubber tires,screaming out of excruciating pain as the car jerked to the left.She then sped up and went down the road. "Damn, I'm gonna hurl."I muttered with my hands over my mouth.

"Wait until we're at her house."she snapped. We eventually got there and slowly parked in the driveway. I opened the car door and slammed it shut. It was so long since I went to Ayame's house, so I was excited. It was still the same as the last time I saw it. Messed up mailbox, crooked walkway, no grass ; just weeds...yep, just perfect. I walked up the walkway to the door. I knocked twice and rang the doorbell 4 times. The door opened and there stood Ayame, with a priceless face. "OMG!"she shrieked. She practically tackled me to the ground in hugs.

"I missed you so fucking much,girl!"she cried in happiness. "Not enough air!"I gasped. She let go long enough for me to catch a breath."I got released early.All I got do is not move,cough, or laugh too much. My chest is healed, but not fully. I'm going shopping, wanna come?"

"Hell yeah! Let me get my purse."Ayame said and skipped merrily inside.5 seconds later **BOOM! **she's here and already waiting in the car.

"Hurry up!"she said. I walked back to the car and got in. We were at the mall in about 13 minutes and we went shopping.We went into Fashion Bug where we tried on tons outfits. We finally found the perfect one for ourselves and off we went to Sesshomaru's place.

* * *

I hope this makes up for the late update. 


	16. Surprise,Surprise

Sorry for the waits. Too busy, adn also sorry if its short. I was planing on making it longer, but I started off too late, so this was as much as I could get done in like, half an hour.

* * *

Rin's P.O.V.

_'I can't wait! He'll be so happy that he might actually smile for once in his life...I bet his smile is creepy looking.'_ I thought. I watched the green trees past by as the car drifted down the street. I couldn't wait for Sesshomaru to see me.We pulled up to the front of the mansion,right behind his Ferrari.I opened the door and stepped out. I twirled around,looking at the property."Why does he live in such a nice place? Its so not fair."I muttered to myself.Ayame nudged me in the side.

"Hello?We got people to surprise. Move your ass to the door."I rolled my eyes and walked to the door. I knocked on the fancy door, and it opened. There stood Bankotsu, shirtless and only wearing boxers.His eyes widened as he looked me up and down.

"Whoa, you're back."he said. He definately didn't sound ethusiastic.

"Whoa yourself. I know I'm ugly, but damn!"

"You're not ugly. I'm just shocked to see you."

"I'm shocked because you're at Sess' house and you actually have a fucking nice body.Damn, those are some nice abs."

"Thanks,come in."He moved from the doorway and I strolled in. I was digging my hands into my pockets,glancing around the house. _'Wow, really spacious. You probably can get lost in this place. Knowing me, and how this place looks, I'd get lost in the bathroom.'_

"RIN!"a voice shrieked.I looked in front of me. Shippo had the biggest smile I ever seen on his face.He jumped me and grabbed me, and twirled me around in the air."I'm so happy to see you Rin-Rin! And not in that tacky blue outfit."he said, gently putting me down.

"I missed you too."I replied."Hey guys,look, I'm planning on taking Sesshomaru out to this club as celebration for me getting out of that hellhole. Wanna come?"

"You bet!"Shippo said.He quickly wrapped his arms around Bankotsu's shoulders and added,"That is if Bankotsu comes. I ain't going nowhere without a hot guy by my side to make out with."

"You and him are...yeah...Bankotsu?"I asked.He nodded.Shippo smiled hugely again, grabbed Bankotsu's head, and gave him a quick kiss.

"I didn't know you were like that."I said to Bankotsu.He shrugged, not really caring.Shippo threw an arm around me and whispered,"Uh, about that...I gotta tell you something."We walked off somewhere else, maybe the dining room, and sat down. "Uh..."he stuttered.

"Bad way of starting off a conversation. Personal experience."I informed. He nodded,looking at the ground. I was trying to figure out what he was going to say.He looked almost like how he did when he told me the hicky thing.

"Did you give Sesshomaru another hicky?"I screamed. He jumped out off his seat to slap his hand over my mouth."Sh! I don't want Bankotsu to know."he said.He let go of my mouth and sat back down."But it does have something to do with Bankotsu..."

"You gave him a hicky?"

"No! No hickys were involved."

"Then what?"

"You know how we were going out?"

"Ch-yeah."

"And how I cheated on you?"

"Yea-wait, did you...?"

"Yeah.With him."

"As much as I hate that, I'm glad you told the truth."

"Really?"

"Yes and because you actually chose a half decent guy."

"Sweet."

"Yeah, now lets go."I got up and dragged Shippo with me. We came back to the living room where Bankotsu was,stretched out on the sofa. Shippo climbed on top of him and layed his head on his chest.

"Awe, Brokeback Mountain."I teased.

"Yep. I'm Jake Gyllenhaal and you're Heath Ledger."he responded.

"How come I have to be Heath Ledger?"Bankotsu asked.

"Heath is cute."

"Jake is cuter."

"Shut up! They're both cute, now deal with it and make out or something. And before you do, Shippo, why are you wearing that?"I asked. Shippo was wearing loose,baggy,thermal _girl_ pajama pants which were barely hanging onto his hips.He shrugged and just started kissing Bankotsu.

I went to the kitchen and sat on one of the stools. There was a beer can on the counter, so I opened it and drank some. Personally, I never drink alcohol unless I'm sad, but I'm thristy. Shippo stopped kissing & told me,"Rin, Sesshomaru's taking a shower right now, and will be out in a minute or so. How are you going to surprise him?"

I shrugged."He'll just be surprised I'm here. Isn't that good enough?"

Just as I said that, Sesshomaru comes walking down the stairs with a towel, loosely tied around his hips. He had another towel in his hands which he was drying his long hair with. I whistled loudly."Damn,you got a fine body!"I almost shouted."Its better than Bankotsu's!"

"Hey!"Bankotsu said.

"Rin?"Sesshomaru says, eyes so wide I thought his eyeballs were going to fall out.

"That's my name. Unless you want me to change it, I was always fond of the name Haley and Caleb and Jami-"He wrapped his arms around my body so tight that I wasn't able to breathe.

"Will everyone stop choking me?"I shrieked. He loosened his hold on me but I was still able to feel his body warmth.

"I missed you."he whispered into my ear.

"For fucks sake, can everyone stop saying that? God, you're acting like I was trapped in a dungeon for 24 years of my life...actually, I did spend like 24 days in the hospital...so yeah, you ahve a point for acitng that way. Why are you letting me blabber like an idiot? I'm going out to a club to celebrate my fucking release from that shithole, who's coming? I know you're going Sesshomaru or else I will beat the living crap out of you."I said.

Bankotsu and Shippo sat up and raised their hands."Good! Now everyone, we're meeting at Friendly's in half an hour, and then heading to the club, ok?"I got out of Sesshomaru's embrace and was about to leave until I saw Yura skipping down the stairs. I was shocked._ 'What the fuck! That fucker! Sesshie better not have cheated on me with her or else he's going to die at this moment.'_

Yura eyes were as big as saucers when she took a big look around. Hhm, lets see, 2 guys making out on a couch, half naked Sesshomaru, and a girl who was stabbed in the throat by her best friend. "Uh, is this an X-rated movie center I just entered?"she asked, with a big smirk on her face.Her eyes stopped looking around the room and stopped at Sesshomaru."Hey, looking good."she sneered. I was just about to ring her little slutty neck.

"She better _belong_ to you, Shippo!"I snapped.

Yura scoffed at that and walked closer to me."Excuse me! I could just be here for the heck of it. I don't need to belong to anyone to go to someone's house, especially not to that little bi-guy with the muscle capacity of what, a snail?"

"That _'little bi-guy' _you're talking about is my ex. And just because he's my ex, doesn't mean I don't still care."

"No wonder you chose him, you have one thing in common, you're both faggots."

"I would ring your neck if I wasn't afraid that a penis would fly out of your throat and hit me in the eye. Especially if it belonged to a black guy, then I'd be back in the hospital with a crushed eye."

"At least I'm not a Virgin Mary."

"I rather be a virgin then a slut who sucks tits for a living."

"You're just jealous."

"Of what? Breast implants?"

"They're natural."

"Yeah, that's what Pamela Anderson said."

"At least people respect her!"

"Because she has boobs the size of hot air balloons."

"You're not worth my time."

"Then why are you still arguing?"

"You won't shut up, you whore!"

"Whore? I think you have your head too far up Kagura's vagina to see that I'm not one!"Yura looked stunned there. I was ready to beat her up if she got any lower. Sesshomaru wrapped a damp arm around my hip, pulling me close to his chest.

"Please stop fighting. I know I'm a guy, and we absolutely love cat fights, but there's actually a decent reason for her being here."I huffed and crossed my arms."Somethings were happening between Bankotsu and Yura's parents, that their father got drunk and started beating their mom up. She told them to go somewhere that he didn't know, and here they are now. They're going to be gone in a few weeks...I hope."

He said the last part low enough for only us to hear. I snickered at that and said,"Ok, forget whatever we said to each other. I just thought you were doing something to my Sess."

"I wish!"she scoffed with a big smile across her face.

"I'm...we're going out to celebrate my escape from hellview (I love that CKY song), do you want to come?"I asked.She nodded."Youse peoples gotta be out of here by...27 minutes, and we're meeting at Friendly's and then going to a club, so prepare your dancing shoes."

"Fuck! I need to buy new clothes...Sesshomaru!"Yura singsonged.He rolled his eyes.

"I'll get you money."he mumbled, and under his breath he groaned,"Freeloader."He walked up the stairs,water dripping off his hair. He returned in a minute or two, fully dressed and still drying his hair with a towel. He handed her a $1000.

"Don't spend it all."was all he said.Yura practically dragged me out the door.

"In 25 minutes!"I said and off we went to go shopping...again.

* * *

Once again, sorry for the shortest. 


	17. Celebration Gone Wrong

Sorry for the long wait! I got in trouble for getting a 56 in social studies and was banned from the computer.

* * *

Sesshomaru's P.O.V.

_'Its so great, seeing Rin again. She seems so happy now, of course you'd be happy if you're out of a hospital.' _I was blowdrying my hair since I can't towel dry it in 25 minutes. I never actually used a blowdryer until this moment, since I'm a guy and its weird when you see guys doing that, unless they're a hairdresser. Bankotsu walked in, buttoning up a shirt and asked,"What are you wearing to the club?"

"Whatever I'm wearing."I answered, blowdrying my bangs now.He sat on my bed, staring at me. I was impatiently rocking back and forth, which pretty much irritated me.

"How long is this going to take?"he asked.

"How long is my hair?"

"Almost below your butt."

"Then how much time will I need to dry all that hair?"

"A long time?"

"Then that's how long I have to do that."I continued to blowdry, until Shippo ran in and jumped onto Bankotsu's lap.

"What's up everyone?"he asked.I rolled my eyes, and groaned.Bankotsu layed him down onto the bed and started kissing him.I turned to them and cleared my throat, an attempt to try to get their attention. Nope, they just kept kissing.

"Ugh, can't you make out somewhere else?"I asked.They stopped, shook their heads 'no', and continued their 'activity'."I have to get changed you know?" Shippo pushed Bankotsu away, and looked at me.

"We're guys. Same gender, thus why we have the same gender locker rooms. You can change in front of us."he said.

"I don't want to change in front of you, because you might make a innopropiate comment that'll make me want to shove my fist down your throat until you can't breathe. And then, at your funeral, I'll set your coffin on fire. And I don't think anyone, especially Rin, would be that ethusiatic about that, now would they?"I asked. He nodded, grabbed Bankotsu by the collar, and dragged him out of my room.They closed the door, leaving me _finally_ alone.

I blowdryed for maybe 2 more minutes, and looked in the mirror. My hair was a bit still damp, but I don't feel like drying the rest. "Fuck blowdrying. I'll let it air-dry."And with that, I threw it onto my bed. I strolled into my walk-in closet, not looking for anything in particular._ 'Tux, suit, Halloween shit, nice crap, tux, tux...what happened to all the normal clothes I had? Oh yeah, Izayoi thinks since I'm rich, I have to dress refined.' _

I scavenged through drawers & bureaus, and found nothing. So, I decided I'll just have to wear the closest stuff to normal I have. Just a plain white button up, & baggy black jeans. I quickly glanced at my reflection. Still too rich-fucking-looking. _'Yeah, I'm gonna start taking Rin with me when Izayoi forces me and Inuyasha on the monthly annual shopping spree.' _

I heard a faint knock on the door, and the door slowly opened. Bankotsu popped his head in, and said,"Dude, we got 19 minutes. If there's anything we have to do before we go and party, better do it now. Just wanted to tell you."

"This is really strange."I mumbled. I guess he knew what I meant, cause he walked into the room and sat on my bed.

"Yeah, I guess with the coming-out-of-the-closet thing. Is this gonna change our friendship...well, the closest thing we have to a friendship?"he asked.

"Any particular reason that you never said anything about it?"I asked, now brushing my hair. Damn, it makes me feel like a girl so much.

"A lot of people at school are homophobes, no need to make them think I'm weird and strange that early."he replied, playing with his ponytail.Then he added,"You still haven't answered my question."

"As long you don't do anything to me. Its too late for Shippo, but still."

"DOORBELL!"Shippo screamed.

"Answer it yourself!"I yelled back.I motioned Bankotsu to come and we headed downstairs. We entered the foyer, and there stood Koga and Shippo, laughing about something.

"What's up, Koga?"I asked.

"Hey Sess. Nothing much, Rin came by asking if i wanted to party with her. She told me to come here cause she don't want us seeing what they're wearing."Koga scoffed.

"Figures. Girls always want to dress in something that'll turn us on."Bankotsu added.

Shippo jumped him from the back, wrapping his gangly, thin arms around Bankotsu's buff shoulders."Excuse me? Remember, you're mine, they're dressing for them 2, not for us. Sure, no matter what Rin wears, she's pretty, but she's taken. So, that means I only got you."

"Wait, Bankotsu, you're gay?"Koga asked.

"See what I meant by the homophobes in school?"Bankotsu said to me.

"I'm not a homophobe. And I'm just sorta shocked, cause I'd never spot you as to be a ...fairy."

"Nether would you spot the quarterback of the football team or the pitcher of our baseball team, but they still are."

"How do you know that?"

"I went out with the pitcher, Shippo banged the quarterback."

"Oh. Wait, when did this happen?"

"Can we please change the topic?"I offered.

"Its ...interesting."Koga added.

"Interesting? Wow, big words."I mumbled.

"Hey! I ain't messing with you, don't mess with me."

"Shut up! God, you act like you're fucking married."Shippo said. I looked at Koga, imagining him as a mother with 2 kids in his hands. I shuddered.

"Never, ever, ever!"I said.

"Ditto."

The room then grew silent since the conversation stopped. Shippo was nibbling on Bankotsu's ear, and I was almost able to hear his soft, little moans he made in his throat. Now, that's unbareable, especially since it made you feel like you were watching a porno, but you're not able to see it, only the stupid horny noises.

"Who wants to watch football?"I suggested.

"Me! Isn't there a game between the Eagles and the Dolphins tonite?"Bankotsu asked.

"No, that was last week. This week is Cowboys against Giants."Koga said. Everyone climbed onto the couch and we turned on the tv.

"Who's your favorite team, Sesshomaru?"Shippo asked.

"Don't really have one. I go for the underdogs of the game."I answered.

"That means that you're rooting for the Cowboys then, right?"Koga asked.

Bankotsu said,"No. You mean the Giants. The Cowboys are so much better than them."

"No. The Giants won 2 Super Bowls."

"Cowboys won 3."

"If they're so super, how come they haven't won 4?"

"Like the Giants can instantly become the most Super Bowl winning team."

"I bet you don't even know what that team is."

"Well if you think you're that high and mighty about knowning football trivia, why don't you tell me?"

"Shut the fuck up you cock-sucking bastards..."I said."No offense, Bankotsu."I quickly added.

"Its ok."He answered.We all watched football for maybe 10 minutes when Koga's cellphone started ringing. He pulled it out and read a text message.

"Dudes, 10 minutes. And we're not going to Friendly's first. We're heading to the club, and its at 146 Dusk & Dawn Boulevard, and its called, well, Dusk N' Dawn, hm, irony."He read out loud. He looked up at us and asked,"Are we ready to leave at any moment?"

Everyone nodded, then focused all the attention on the tv. But, everything turned blurry all of a sudden...

_' "Sesshie? Come on, first day of school, wakie-wakie." A voice said into my ear. I rolled over a bit and felt a little shove in my shoulder. _

_"Leave me alone."I mumbled, pulling the blanket over my head. _

_"Sesshomaru, you're a teenager now, time to act responsible and mature. No hidey under the covers anymore."Izayoi said._

_"Then why do you treat me like a 5 year old?"I asked, getting irritated of hearing her voice. She pulled the covers off me and looked at me sternly._

_"I'll treat you however I feel like, after all, I am your mother."she replied, tugging at a lock of my hair. _

_I slapped her hand anyway, sat up and yelled,"You're not my mother, you never will be, and when you die, its going to be the most happiest times of my life. The only reason why my dad chose to marry you was because you're a slut dressing prostitute. All he wants is someone to fuck constantly & make me have a 'motherly figure' watching over me. You're a disgrace to all parents, a disgrace to family name, & a disgrace to humanity. Just because you are my so-called mom, doesn't mean you have a reason to treat me like a child, and don't ever give me that 'I'll treat you like an adult when you act like one' bull. I'm going to get up and get ready for school. Not because you say so, because I don't want to be near you."_

_I started to climb out of bed, but Izayoi grabbed me, pulling me close to her face."Look here you little runt, I tried to be a nice mother, and this is what I get? Some little 14 year old child, bitching about my authority? I should slap you for your ignorance."_

_"Go ahead!"I spat back."Haven't you heard the saying, 'Ignorance is bliss?' "_

_Of course, her palm goes right across my face. I grabbed her hand, twisted her wrist, & grabbed her face. I pushed her into the wall, digging my nails into her skin. I saw blood trickling down her face, but I was too blind by my hatred of her to actually care. She shrieked, and tears fell down her cheeks. I don't know why I stoped though. I've been trying to kill her forever, just to see her lifeless coarpse on the ground. I pulled back my had and growled,"Get out of my room. And never come back, or else it'll be fatal."_

_She was hyperventilating, crawling against the wall, so terrified that her own son would try to murder her. She ran out of my room, leaving me by myself with my blood-soaked nails. I stared at them a bit, watching red liquid dripping onto the floor. "Now I have to go to school with red nails, damn."I murmered. '_

The memory faded away when I started feeling wind and movement. It was chilly and then I felt a hand on my leg, slowly drifting up until it got to my waist. All of a sudden, a soft pair of lips were placed on my mine. I smelt strong colonge which reminded me of, oddly enough, Bankotsu. _'Bankotsu?'_ I opened my eyes immediately to see him, eyes wide open like _'What the fuck did I do that?' _I ripped him off, but when I did that, there was a quick turn and I toppled over him.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing to my boyfriend?"a voice asked. I looked up to see Shippo in the front seat, glaring at me.

"What do you think you're doing, thinking I'd do anything to Bankotsu?"I replied, moving off of him.

He sat up, ruffling his hair and said,"Told you that would wake him up."

"Couldn't you just splash me with cold water?"I asked, huddling my back into the seat.

"And ruin your clothes? Fat chance.You might kill me for it."

"You just passed out on us when we were watching football. And we had to drag you into the car. We were thinking that we should just leave you in here and tell Rin to come and wake you up, but Bankotsu offered to do something that would wake you up & scare you. Ha! Sure worked."Koga chuckled, while focusing on the road. I rolled my eyes, thinking about what Rin will be wearing. Hell, I rather think of anything that isn't about my 2nd best friend and my girlfriend's ex kissing me.

Rin P.O.V.

(5 minutes before the guys left for the club)

This is usually not something I'd wear to a party. Especially to a dance club, where I'd still be wearing the same dreads to anything. Baggy jeans, some heavy metal band tee, & my punk accessories, unlike what I'm wearing now. A red sequined halter top with a short jean skirt, wow. I looked down on myself, twirling around in a circle.

"Oh! That looks so nice on you Rin! You look better than me!"Ayame whined. She wore a tight, blue, low-cut long sleeve blouse, orange, flowy mini skirt, & these funky blue platforms. Multi-colored bangles consumed her wrists & a huge dark blue necklace was wrapped around her neck.

"You look better."I shot back, pulling on my sneakers.

"Whoa, I hope you're not wearing those shoes with that outfit."Sango said.Yura walked into the dressing room & flung a pair of high heels at my feet.

"Use those. They don't go with my outfit."she muttered, walking into a changing room to admire herself. I grabbed them, ripped off my sneakers, & slipped them on. I steadied myself as I stood up, using Sango as a bar.

"That looks good, girl!"Ayame said."You're bound to get Sesshomaru drooling all over you."

"Thanks, but you have Koga already worshipping you, with that outfit, he's going to basically molest you like Miroku does to Sango." I answered back.

"Rin!"Sango shrieked, slapping me in the arm.

"Its the truth."I replied, shoving her.Yura walked out of the changing and twirled around.

"How do I look?"she asked, flaunting herself. She wore a dark blue, low cut, short dress with a gold belt around her waist, a red bow in her hair, a black choker, black fingerless gloves, & black boots.

"Fabulous."Sango answered, pulling out some money to pay for her stuff. We walked off to the front counter, payed it, & off we went to go and party! Yay parties...I hope they have good music, unlike all those crappy so-called 'punk' bands, like Good Charlotte, Simple Plan, and Blink 182.

Probably All American Rejects, Hawthrone Heights, and Taking Back Sunday, actually decent bands. And then there will be a string of dance songs, Sean Paul, Chris Brown, Rihanna...weird, the best mainstream dance songs are made by Latin/Hispanic & black people. Oh well, not my problem.We scurried into the car & plopped ourselves into the seats.

"So Rin, planning on grinding with Sesshomaru, maybe having a steamy makeout in the bathroom?"Sango taunted.

"She might, after all, when you're stuck in the hospital for almost 2 weeks, the only way to celebrate is by making out with your boyfriend."Ayame chimed.

"If it goes farther than that, tell me all the details."Yura added.

"God, you guys are such whores! I can't plan if I'm going to kiss Sesshomaru until the right moment comes & especially not in a nightclub, that's just wrong."I said.

"Yeah, you can. I do it all the time with the guys at school."Yura said, putting on some lipstick. I looked at the driver mirror, and Sango gave me a evil smirk. _'Poor Yura, ha!' _Sango made a quick swerve, which caused the lipstick to get all over Yura's face. She screamed in my ears & grabbed the closest fabric near her to wipe the lipstick off, which was my jacket. I pulled it away from her with 2 fingers, observing the red stain it left.

"Great, lipstick stain. So nice."I sarcastically muttered.I flung it onto the floor, stepping on top of it until I started hearing rips.

"We're here."Sango announced, pulling over to the curb. Ayame stepped out of the car and starting jumping.

"We're gonna party!"she singsonged over and over again. Yura and I climbed out the car, joining her with the jumping and singing.

"We're gonna party! We're gonna party!"

"We ain't going to party if the guys don't get here in within 5 minutes. The club officially closes the doors in 5 minutes and no one will be going in after that."Sango said.Just when she said that, I saw a Ferrari pulling up to the curb.

"Hey girls!"Koga yelled. The engine shut off & the guys crawled out of the car. He grabbed Ayame and gave her a sloppy kiss.

"You look fine!"he said. Ayame chuckled, dragging him inside the building. Miroku started frenching Sango, tongue and everything.

"Ew, extreme PDA much!"I spat at the tongue licking, spit-exchanging couple. She stuck her tongue out at, following Miroku in. Shippo and Bankorsu were hand-in-hand walking in, whispering in each other's ears and giggling like little schoolgirls. Yura just followed them. And then, it was just me and Sesshomaru. His jaw was dropped to the ground basically.

"Hey."Was all he was able to say without blinking like he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Am I really that bad looking?"I asked.

He shook his head no rapidly, wrapping an arm around my shoulder. He whispered into my head,"You look beautiful."

"Because I rock like that! Better get inside before they close the doors."I chirped, pulling Sesshomaru in as I semi-ran in high heels.

Sean Paul's _'Temperature' _was playing, & you just have to dance to it. I pulled Sesshomaru close to me, trying to find a empty spot on the dance floor to groove. Pounding beats, techno lights, and people just smushed together that you can't breathe, how great is a nightclub...and that's somewhat sarcastic.

We finally found one,and proceeded to dancing. I was in heaven,with Sesshomaru was pressed against me, moving with him to the beat of the drum that reverberated through our bodies. He wrapped an arm securely around my waist as I intertwined our fingers.The rest of the dancers formed a small circle around us, I guess. So lost in our own little world that we wouldn't realize if we stepped on anyone's toes.

I took a glance over to Bankotsu and Shippo, who were grinding big time and making out at the same time. I still can't believe that they're together, seriously, I went out with Shippo, and Bank freakin' kissed me. And yet, somehow in the mysterious secrets that lay within the universe is the stuff that'll answer my questions, like why aren't there any black rock bands? Or why is the president so dumb and drunk? Oh well.

I twirled a strand of Sesshomaru's hair around my finger as I stared into his beautiful amber eyes. The song died done, & we slowly parted from each other. Then out of nowhere, Ayame comes between us and starts dancing, imitating MC Hammer.

"Can't touch this! Da,da,da,da, da,da, da,da. Can't touch this."She says, and I'm laughing my head off. Sesshomaru just shook his head like, _'I-swear-I-don't-know-you.' _

I poked her hard in the shoulder, which caused her to whirl around, and say,"Hey! That hurt."

"You said I can't touch you, and I do the opposite of what I'm told."I said back, grabbing her arm twirling her around. She grinned, wrapping an arm aroud my shoulders.

She faced Sesshomaru and asked,"Mind if I steal her for a bit?"

"Sure. Where's Koga?"

"Observing the female dancers."she scoffed."Punch him for me when you find him. Should be near the bar entrance."She pulled me to this wall, which a group of girls were chatting.

"Dude, there's a girl wearing the same thing as you."Ayame informed me.I looked over the shoulder, scanning the small group for the girl. It was a short, black-haired girl , wearing the exact same stuff.

"That sucks. I hate when that happens. Great, now what do I do?"I said loud enough for her to hear.She shrugged & looked back at the girl. The girl actually looked back at her with a disgusted face.

"Ew, I can't believe she's wearing the same outfit."One of her friends said.

"Doesn't matter,"she sneered."I look better. It doesn't matter how many crappy trinkets you have or how slutty your shoes are."

_'That bitch! I love my choker, and these high heels, even if they're Yura's.' _I asked,"So it doesn't matter, right?" I quickly glanced around for someone and spotted Sesshomaru. He was heading towards me, so I said,"Well, there's one non-crappy, and quite gorgeous accessory to blow your snobby attitude out your ass."

I locked my arms around his neck when he got close enough, and layed my head on his chest. The stupid female dog dropped her jaw to the floor basically, and retorted,"So not fair! How can _you_ like _her_?"

"Because I do."Sesshomaru answered, leading me to the dance floor. I turned around, sticking my tongue at her, and headed off to dance.

He wrapped an arm around my waist, saying, "If she bothers you again, just tell me."

"Dude, all I have to do is sic Shippo on her. He'll take care of the rest."I replied, moving my body to the beat of the music. It blared into my eardrums and strobe lights blinded everyone, but no one cared. We were all having too much fun, dancing, kissing, hugging, etc. etc., you know?

Maybe an hour went by, and I eventually ended up hanging with Koga & Shippo on the dancefloor. We were chatting about our guesses about how many people will get drunk.

"See that girl with the white tank top at the bar? I tell ya, she's going to get a hangover pretty soon & hurl all over the bartender."Koga said.

"No way! She isn't going to get a hangover, she's just going to get drunk and then make love to me!"Shippo chuckled.

"You just love tooting your own horn, right?"I asked.

"No, I like people licking my horn."

"Ew! Shippo, you're so disgusting."I said, shoving him in the shoulder.

"No, I'm not!" he replied, acting offended."I'm..._dirty_."

"Worse."Koga muttered. Shippo crossed his arms & rolled his eyes.

"I have some nice friends up here,don't I?"he asked himself.

"Yes you do."I said, starting to dance around. He wrapped an arm around my waist, grooving with me. He twirled me around, and I sorta tripped over my feet. I ran into someone's chest, and immediately felt a chill run down my spine.

I spun around saying,"I'm totally sorry. Didn't mean too." I opened my eyes. There stood that creepy dude I saw while leaving the hospital. His red eyes were focused on me & had this creepy smirk painted across his face.

"I know you didn't but, I have to get you back for the last time."he said, and grabbed my forearm.

Koga stepped up and said,"Hey! Let go of her!" The guy started dragging me away toward the back. I kicked, clawed, punched, whatever just to get of his hold, but I couldn't. It was too strong.

Shippo charged at this guy, taking him down to the ground. He let go of me and Koga pulled me back. Shippo punched him in the face and gave him uppercuts, but it didn't do anything to him. No bruises, no cuts. The guy thrusted his hand at Shippo's throat, choking him down to his last breath. He slowly stood up, Shippo at hand, raising him up into the air.

Koga made a blow to his chest which caused him to let go of him. The guy smirked, throwing a punch into Koga's chest, sending him flying across the dancefloor. He turned to me saying,"Time to go Rin."He grabbed a bundle of hair, dragging me towards him.

"Let me fucking go, you god damn motherfucker!"I shrieked.

"Ooh, a dirty mouth. I wonder if you talk like this in bed."his malicious voice spoke into my ear.

I screamed & screamed, but no one heard or saw what happened. They all ignored me, like if there was a spell placed upon them to not see this. I begged for Miroku, Koga, Bankotsu, anyone, and no response came. Everyone continued their dancing & chatting, as if nothing happened.

What's even worse was when I was looking for someone to help, I saw Sesshomaru at the bar...talking to the black hair girl who wore the same outfit as me. He seemed drowsy and the girl was petting his hair. _'That whore! But Sesshomaru...' _

I was heartbroken. I loved him, really did. It wasn't a high school puppy crush, I did. The man of few words, and when he did talk, you wish it was about you. The sight of him drifted away as the man pulled me into the darkness where my nightmares suddenly turned into reality...

Sesshomaru's P.O.V.

I watched Rin talk to Shippo and Koga on the dancefloor. They enjoyed theirselves, but I felt a pang of...jealousy?

"Hey, Sesshomaru!"a voice chirped. I spun around on the bar stool to face the person. Bankotsu sat there, beer in hand, other wrapped around that black-haired 'wannabe Rin.'

"Meet Kera. Kera, my pal Sesshomaru."Bankotsu introduced, slightly slurred though.

"Met already."I answered, playing with the top of my beer bottle.

"Nice to meet you too."Kera sneered. _'What a bitch.' _

Bankotsu tilted towards my ear saying,"You 'kay? You seem tense."

"Fine."I huffed."Just fine."He blinked a few times, leaning back with that girl snuggling into his body. He chugged the whole beer down & ruffled her hair. She didn't seem real though. She just giggled, speaking few words, and gave little 5 year old affection to Bankotsu. He didn't have any problem with it though. Eventually, that one can of beer turned into 7, crushed into a pile on the floor.

"He-hey Sesshumaro, (oh boy, my old, _drunk_ nickname) you look cute tonight."Bankotsu slurred, nudging me in the chin. Kera didn't really seem to care, more amused by this. She leant her head on her hand, enjoying the show.

I pulled away from his touch. He made this little pout, and said,"Aw, don't avo-avoid me. You really do look ad-adorable."

"Thanks."I muttered, trying my best to resist from hitting him. He grabbed my face, turning me to face him. He gave me this drunk smile.

"I wanna kiss you." _'What the fuck!' _He pulled me into the personal space of his face, & was only 1 inch away from planting a kiss on my lips, but something stopped him. He turned his head towards the dancefloor and gasped, leaving me to endure his breath which reeked of strong booze.

"Rin!"He let go of my face and took a quick swish of his beer. While getting off the stool, though, he fell flat on his face. I scanned the dancefloor for Rin, and she was there. Nothing wrong, but why did he...

"Bankotsu...?"I started. I hopped off the seat, trying to see if he was ok.

"Aw, leave him be. He's drunk and passed out is all. Sit back up and take a swig of your own."Kera said, pulling me up from him. She pushed the bottle into me, saying,"Come on! Loosen up, dude." _'Oh yeah, Rin wannabe alright.'_

I glanced at Bankotsu, who layed peacefully drunk on the floor and then back at my beer."I guess.."I said to myself. I lifted the beer to my mouth, taking a giant sip of it. After I did, everything started being blurry. I couldn't see straightly or think right. I turned my head back to the dancefloor where I saw Rin being dragged out into the back.

I quietly gasped. _'Rin?' _Her face was full of sheer fear and pain, but the sight disappeared when a hand turned me away. Kera looked into my eyes.

"Not feeling good?"she asked. I groaned as the room started twirling around me. I layed my head on the table, trying to stop the migrane. I lifted it back up to face Kera. She started petting my head, cooing,"Aw, sweet little Sesshie has a little headache. Its ok. I'll make it go away."

_'I'll make it go away...' _Those words rang through my head and then my vision slowly turned black.

* * *

I hope this makes up for the wait. 


	18. Author's News

Hey peoples. This isn't an update, more of news about Crescent Blade.

See, due to writer's block, I have no idea **whatsoever! **to do with chapter 18. So, an update will probably not happen till I get so inspiration.

If you have any ideas for the next chapter, just tell me in a review. A review, well, for pretty much any chapter of the story. I'm totally stuck!

To occupy yourself, I recommend reading a new story I wrote, _Reflection Upon The Moon_. If you haven't already, read please?

Still, I'm open for any ideas for chapter 18 (begging), so...yeah.

_Ciao!_

_xoxo_

**Evey71393**


End file.
